Resident Evil: A New Outbreak
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following the incident in the UK the group have become part of the newly formed BSAA. Two years later an outbreak in Japan draws their attention and a group of high school students are caught in the middle; a young but experienced BSAA agent soon becomes responsible for helping them to escape. However they face a shocking betrayal and an unexpected return of someone believed dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 1 of my new Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The year is 2004_

_Two years ago; two members of the anti-Umbrella group infiltrated a UK town that was under Umbrella's control; they accidentally stumbled across a coup-de-tat by one of Umbrella's high ranking agents. They escaped the outbreak with their lives, and even more evidence._

_However, with the biohazard outbreaks continuing and Umbrella yet to be formally linked to them. The anti-Umbrella group was called upon by the United States Government and was formed into what has grown to become the BSAA, dedicated to combating these outbreaks and hopefully gather more conclusive evidence. Now a new incident is about to occur, more lives about to be shattered, the BSAA soon face their toughest challenge yet._

The Japanese city was beginning to come to life with the early morning commute. In a simple family home within the city, a lone figure sat on the sofa. The figure was an Asian girl aged seventeen with a slender build, black shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. She was currently dressed for school in her school uniform. The uniform consisted of a blue short plaid school skirt; a white school shirt; a red and black striped tie; black calf high socks and black simple shoes. The girl's name was Ayame Fujisaki; she was watching the TV as it broadcast a news report.

"In other news today, more biohazard outbreaks have been reported in India, Pakistan and Cambodia." The newsreader stated. "This brings the number of countries reporting outbreaks now to twenty; there is little evidence at this time, but there is speculation that the viruses responsible for the outbreak came from the Umbrella Corporation. The BSAA which responded to the outbreaks have declined to comment at this time."

Ayame bit her lip as she heard the news report.

'_I wonder if it's true…are Umbrella really behind these biohazard outbreaks?' _She thought quietly to herself. _'They are the only company with the technology, widespread enough, to do so…But, it could be a competitor…Oh, I don't know; there must be some reason Umbrella's suspected.'_

It was then she noticed the time and quickly stood up, grabbing her school bag. It was times she left for school, or she would be late. She hurried out the door and caught the bus, heading into town.

As she sat on the bus, her thoughts drifted to the Umbrella situation again; she was worried about it.

'_I just hope it's not true, if it is, hopefully it's not all the offices and such…Not the whole company.'_ She shuddered at the thought. _'Kiko just started working in Umbrella's Japanese Offices…I just hope she's not in over her head; what if she ends up part of this…Oh, it doesn't bear thinking about.'_

Kiko was Ayame's older sister and legal guardian following the death of their parents in a car crash. As Ayame thought fretfully, her sister had indeed joined Umbrella; working in their Japanese offices. She made a mental note to talk to her sister tonight, to ask her about her work. She would tell her sister about what she head in the news and if she had noticed anything. If Kiko said nothing was wrong, Ayame would be content in the fact that her sister at least, wasn't part of some viral weaponry project. Satisfied with that she pushed the thoughts from her mind and waited until the bus finally stopped outside her school. She got up and disembarked before heading into the school. She worked her way through the school until she reached her homeroom class which she immediately entered. She sat down at her desk, smoothing her skirt as she did so. She waited for class to begin.

As she sat she noted a few of her classmates coming into the room. Then she saw her friends coming into the classroom. While Ayame was well known and friendly with everyone at school, these three were her closest friends. All three were of Asian appearance and all aged seventeen, the first two were girls, they were slender and dressed in the same uniform as her. The first was Sakura Nanashi, she had long black hair and black eyes; the second girl, Mariko Wakarimashu, had medium length brown hair and brown eyes. The final friend was also the only male; he had a toned build, short black hair and black eyes. He wore the male version of the uniform; blue plaid pants; a white shirt; a red and black striped tie; black socks; and black shoes. His name was Takatora Sago. They saw her and smiled as they walked over and took their seats, next to her.

"Hey Ayame." Sakura greeted, the others also greeted her.

She smiled back and replied. "Hey guys…" She paused and then asked. "Hey, did you guys hear the news this morning?"

Their grim expressions told her that they had.

Takatora sighed. "Yeah, it sounds pretty bad, messed up."

"It's getting worse too." Sakura remarked. "It's scary, almost like some sort of conspiracy."

Mariko nodded.

"Yeah, do you think it's true, do you think Umbrella's involved?"

Takatora shrugged. "Who knows; the BSAA aren't saying anything and they supposedly have the most info, guess we'll just have to wait and see if they give away any more information."

Mariko's eyes widened as she remembered. "Doesn't your sister work for Umbrella Ayame, why not ask her, she might know?"

"I was thinking that myself." Ayame explained. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

They nodded and waited for the school day to begin.

Suddenly, before the school day began, the school intercom system activated and the principal's voice came over the intercom, sounding panicked.

"Attention all; we are currently in danger, I must warn you all now to evacuate the school and follow all instructions from here on out to." There was a pause and then he spoke again. "This is not a drill, we are in grave danger, this is a biohazard outbreak; we must evacuate immediately."

Ayame was shocked, suddenly, out of nowhere she found herself in a complete nightmare; a biohazard outbreak, right here in her town. All hell had now broke loose.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 2 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**roseimagine: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that. Have you seen the rest of the stories?  
I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, just wait and see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The entire class began panicking; the teacher did his best to restore order. Ayame shared a nervous look with her friends, they knew that panicking would not help and forced themselves to stay calm.

"An outbreak, here?" Takatora whispered.

Mariko shivered. "I don't believe this; we have to get out of here."

Ayame nodded. "You're right, come on, everybody's evacuating now, let's hurry. The sooner we get out of here, the better off we'll be."

The other three nodded and they joined the crowd as they began to leave the classroom. Leaving the classroom they joined the other students and teachers as the school began to evacuate.

"How long do you think this outbreak has been going on?" Sakura asked. "You know by the time these things are normally found it's been a few hours before word spreads to everyone else."

The others nodded; Ayame was worried, not just about what was going on but also about her sister. She could hear the whispering and finally Sakura spoke up again.

"I heard if these things so much as scratch you get infected too."

Mariko shook her head. "That better not be true, that's too scary to think about."

Takatora bit his lip. "I don't think it is…exactly true; but I think the part about them biting you to turn you, I think that's true."

Ayame was still quiet; still worrying about her sister; she had to make her mind up, soon.

They continued walking to the edge of town, a military checkpoint had been set up all around the town and people had to pass through it to leave town. As the crowd began to approach the checkpoint, Ayame made up her mind.

"Guys." She whispered urgently. "I'm sorry but…I can't; I can't leave my sister behind; I don't see her here."

Mariko shook her head. "Ayame no, your sister could've gone to another checkpoint…"

Ayame cut across her. "This is the nearest one to the office she works in; remember the evacuation instructions, go to the nearest checkpoint; if she's not here, she's not gone to a checkpoint."

Takatora nodded slowly.

"You wanna go find her, right?"

Ayame nodded in confirmation; Mariko looked shocked by this; then even more shocked as Takatora also nodded and Sakura spoke up.

"Okay, we'll help you."

"What?" Mariko gasped. "Are you guys serious?"

Takatora looked grim. "Dead serious."

Mariko sighed. "Okay, let's do it then…but we better not be seen."

However, before they could make a move; their decision was made for them. Several people suddenly entered the street, clearly infected, they began attacking the nearest victims; the soldiers nearby tried to fight but were finding themselves overwhelmed.

"C'mon, now!" Ayame yelled.

The others didn't argue and followed her as they ran down the street, away from the carnage.

They didn't dare stop until they could no longer hear the noises of the attack. They fought to catch their breath; finally Takatora groaned.

"You gotta be kidding me." He gasped out. "Great, now what, this things spreading already."

Mariko shook her head. "You're not kidding, look."

They looked at where she pointed and froze; inside the store next to where they stood, a group of those infected were attacking a pair of people inside. Those that weren't were pounding the windows and door, attempting to break through and attack the group.

"We better run, now!" Sakura cried.

The others agreed and ran, just in time as the windows and door collapsed. They continued to run, only to find that everywhere they turned, more and more zombies appeared to attack them. In the end they had no choice and quickly Takatora shouldered open a metal door, leading into an alleyway. They hurried inside and slammed the door shut behind them. As they caught their breath Ayame sighed.

"I'm sorry guys, worrying about my sister, got you all caught up in this mess."

Mariko shook her head. "What, Ayame, hell no; don't say that, if you hadn't convinced us to come along with you…we'd have been killed in that first attack we saw."

Ayame sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right…Well, we can't just keep running, it's not gonna always work."

As she said that she spotted the dead body of a police officer nearby. She made up her mind and approached the body.

Her friends watched, worried as she knelt down next to the body. Then, to their surprise she took the officer's gun and the spare clips, slipping them into her shirt pocket.

"Ayame?" Sakura asked, wondering what she was doing.

Ayame turned to face them, holding the gun. "I'd rather not use this; but if I have too, you know…Then we have a way to defend ourselves."

They nodded; grimly, knowing she was right; however there were no other weapons available so they had to do without. They advanced carefully down the alleyway; they could hear the zombies that had pursued them, slamming on the door they had closed. They quickened their pace, determined to put as much space between them and the zombies as possible.

"I wish we had time to change our clothes." Mariko remarked. "These aren't exactly going to do us any good if we need to climb things and that."

As she spoke she tugged on the collar of her uniform shirt. Takatora looked around and shrugged.

"We've got no choice, now let's quickly find your sister and find another checkpoint we can use to get outta here." He remarked.

They agreed and hurried on; however when they emerged they found zombies bearing down on them. Not wanting to use the gun unless absolutely necessary they began to run, until they were cornered against a wall.

"Shit, shit this is bad." Ayame cursed; she knew she wouldn't have enough bullets to take them all out in time.

They huddled against the wall, Ayame held the gun, ready to open fire.

Just then they heard it, the heavy noise of a helicopter; they looked up and saw it was indeed a helicopter, bearing the logo of the BSAA. The helicopter stopped moving and hovered above them. Suddenly a figure, fastened to the chopper with a rappelling wire, leapt out. As the figure descended they opened fire with a pair of handguns, striking the zombies, notably hitting each one in the head with remarkable accuracy. As he fired the last bullets, and took out the last zombies, the wire held fire and the figure jerked to a stop. The figure, now revealed to be male, righted himself and removed the fire, reloading his handguns before holstering them. Two more BSAA agents, using cables, slid down to the ground level as the first figure approached the four friends. Ayame looked at him carefully; he was rather young, no older than nineteen; he was tall and skinny, but seemed to be rather strong, he had tan skin, short brown hair and brown eyes. He was clad in a pair of black combat trousers; a white field T-shirt; bulletproof vest; white socks and black boots. A BSAA field uniform; he smiled gently as he approached.

"Hey, you four okay?" He asked.

They noticed that he was keeping one hand on one of his guns. They all nodded, Ayame spoke up.

"We're fine…You saved us, thank you."

The young man nodded. "Part of the job ma'am."

Ayame shook her head. "My name's Ayame, Ayame Fujisaki; these are my friends…" She indicated each one as she spoke. "Takatora Sago, Sakura Nanashi and Mariko Wakarimashu."

The young man smiled wider and nodded before introducing himself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jacob Robins, BSAA."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 3 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked Jacob's entrance, was inspired by the second Resident Evil film.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ayame nodded; she could hear the whispers of the others. She glanced over her shoulder; Takatora and Sakura were watching this young man, Jacob, with amazement and interest. Mariko however wore an expression Ayame had seen before. It was the wide-eyed, almost blank, star-struck look that she always viewed 'hot guys' with, especially those she crushed on. She was amazed too; the BSAA were present, not to mention this young man was clearly a member.

"I…I see, nice to meet you Jacob." She said, trying and, she noticed, failing to keep calm. "So, so what's going on here, do you know, why are you…why are the BSAA here?"

Jacob smiled. "We're doing our job; how much do you guys know about us?"

Mariko still looked too tongue-tied to form a sentence; something Sakura and Takatora had now noticed too. They both rolled their eyes and Takatora answered.

"Not much, we just know you're investigating biohazard incidents." He paused and then asked. "Is it true though…Do you really believe Umbrella's behind this?"

Jacob looked back at his two fellow agents; they were currently searching the immediate surroundings and ensuring there was no threat from any B.O.W.s. Jacob cleared his throat.

"I can't say anything regarding Umbrella being behind this, or any of the outbreaks; we still need to verify our results in that regard. What I can say is…the technology involved came from Umbrella, but could easily have been stolen."

He sighed and shook his head.

He stepped closer to them; the look on his face urging them to also step closer; Mariko didn't hesitate. Once they stood close enough he spoke quietly.

"That's the official line anyway. Truth is; I'm one of the group that fought B.O.W.s since Raccoon City; I know Umbrella responsible." He explained. "However until we can truly take them down…I follow the official line."

"How'd you end up in the BSAA?" Mariko asked excitedly.

If Jacob noticed her obvious crush he gave no sign. "The founding members of the BSAA are the members of the group I mentioned. I'm one of them and one of the high ranking members; In spite of my age." He smiled and then spoke further.

"The BSAA is, well it stands for Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Our duties are to deal with these outbreaks, stop them and gather evidence. Our main concern is dealing with any biohazard incident and containing it...We also are more humanitarian than similar organizations; we prioritize the safety of civilians, such as you four."

Ayame tilted her head, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We're gonna get you outta here before we deal with our investigation." Jacob explains.

He smiled and nodded to them before turning to his teammates.

"Francis; Matthew." They hurried over. "Have you radioed HQ?"

Francis nodded. "Yes, they about the situation; the other members of our team have already been inserted and are carrying out their tasks."

Matthew then added.

"We're the only ones who have run into civilians; are there any others here?"

Ayame spoke up.

"My sister; she's still around somewhere, we have to find her."

Jacob nodded and agreed with her, so they prepared their plan and got ready to look for Ayame's sister.

However, before they could move they heard the sudden sound of a helicopter. They knew it couldn't be the one that dropped off Jacob and his teammates, it had already flown off. They looked up as it flew overhead; Francis then cried out.

"That's not one of ours; what's it doing here, apart from our choppers this is a no fly zone?"

Jacob growled as he watched the chopper. "It's them; they're here…Look out!"

As he cried the last part the chopper turned back to them and opened fire with its weapons. They were forced to dive for cover when suddenly the chopper changed tactics and fired a missile. Finally it flew off and the dust settled. Jacob stood up; he was next to the mouth of an alleyway and the lower part of the street. The rest of the street and his teammates were blocked off by rubble which cut the street in two. He looked around, the four civilians were luckily alive and on the same side of the rubble as him. They slowly recovered and got up.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked cautiously.

The girls all nodded but Takatora groaned and leaned against the nearby wall.

"My leg, I think my leg was injured." He told them.

Jacob approached and examined him. "It's not broken, but…Does any of you other than Ayame have weapons?"

They shook their heads and Jacob made up his mind.

"Okay, Sakura, Mariko, help Takatora, Ayame, I need to stick with me, we'll get back to my teammates, use the alleyways to work our way around. We'll need to be ready to fight."

They nodded and immediately followed the instructions.

They began to head down the alleyways. Jacob and Ayame led the way; their handguns drawn. Just behind them Sakura and Mariko supported Takatora as they walked. Suddenly Ayame heard it; a distinctive clicking noise.

"What's that?" She whispered.

Jacob glared. "Cerberi, infected dogs…aim for the head, it's your best chance."

Ayame nodded and readied herself as suddenly, from over a nearby fence, the Cerberi leapt into the alleyway. Ayame gasped, momentarily taken aback by their sudden and grotesque appearance, Jacob did not hesitate however and immediately opened fire. Ayame quickly followed suit and before long they were able to kill the Cerberi, however they heard the distinctive noise and realized more were coming; this time from behind.

"Go, as quick as you can." Jacob told Sakura and Mariko.

They moved ahead as Ayame and Jacob covered them from behind, firing at the Cerberi that pursued them. They made their way through more alleyways and soon saw they were nearly at their goal. However before they could reach it they were attacked by two more B.O.W.s. As the nearest one went to attack Jacob darted forwards and blocked its strike with his combat knife.

"Chimera." He growled before quickly pushing aside its bladed appendage.

He then quickly responded by stabbing the Chimera he had blocked in the neck. As it fell the second one tried to attack, Jacob responded by pulling out his submachine guns and opened fire. He breathed a sigh of relief, reloaded and retrieved his knife and turned back to them.

If anything Mariko's admiration for Jacob had plainly grown; the others were amazed by what they saw too.

Jacob sighed. "Let's get going; we need to hurry."

"Whoa, hold on, where did all that come from?" Mariko asked; wonder in her voice.

Jacob shook his head.

"It's nothing special really, just training."

His tone of voice indicated that he felt they truly did have to hurry, so they followed him as they continued through the alleyways and finally reached the streets again.

"What the, no!" Jacob cried.

The others froze as they watched the horrific scene before them, Francis and Matthew, brutally killed by two giant B.O.W.s. They were tall muscular creatures with long white trench coats and white boots; their heads and hands, the only visible skin, was grey. They also wore visors, one was coloured red, the other blue. Jacob growled and levelled his gun at them.

"Those things…Umbrella's new shock weapons…The Ivans."

From the way he described them, Ayame realized that, if they had to fight, it would be a great struggle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 4 of my Resident Evil story.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jacob glowered at the two beasts, the ones he had called the Ivans; that had killed his teammates. However before he could react the two monstrosities, moving with surprising speed for their size, closed the gap. The one with the red visor lashed out with a vicious backhand and knocked Jacob aside. The one with the blue visor struck at Ayame, she only just avoided being hit. Before Sakura or Mariko could say or do anything, Takatora pushed them away from him, falling down due to his leg.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled. "I'll just encumber you, move it!"

Jacob was struggling back to his feet; Ayame had already recovered. However the speed of the two monsters was surprising. Despite the easy target of Takatora on the ground, the Ivan's turned their attention to the unarmed girls. They attacked, Mariko only just got away, but the sickening crunch when Sakura was struck told them all the harsh truth. She hit the ground dead, her neck snapped and skull smashed, having been struck by both Ivan's at once.

"SAKURA!"

Mariko and Takatora were frozen in horror, staring at their friend's dead body. Ayame also stared in shock; Jacob looked dismayed and shook his head, possibly in disbelief. Ayame's shock however changed, it changed to rage.

"YOU SICK BASTARDS!"

She immediately opened fire on them; they barely reacted, as if the handgun bullets were nothing more than minor irritations, if even that.

The Ivans turned and began to advance towards Ayame; Jacob acted quickly, opening fire with his submachine guns. However, instead of turning their attention to him, only one did. The one with the red visor turned to face him and advanced, while the one with the blue visor stayed focused on Ayame.

'_Shit, not what I had in mind.'_ He thought desperately.

He saw Mariko and Takatora were still in the same place, he quickly called out.

"Move Sakura's body, get it out of the way and take cover!"

Mariko nodded and immediately did as Jacob said; Takatora meanwhile tried to stand.

He winced. _'Still hurts, but not as bad as it was.'_

So, bearing the pain, he hurried to a hopefully safe hiding spot. At the same time Mariko was able to get Sakura's body to the safe spot and joined him.

"You okay?" She asked; her voice shaky.

Takatora shook his head. "I can bear my leg…but, Sakura…"

Mariko bowed her head, she understood what he meant; she felt it too. That stunned disbelief and numbness that came from the sudden death of someone close. Back out on the main street. Jacob and Ayame had changed positions and were still attacking the Ivans.

"Get outta here." Jacob warned her. "I'll handle this, take cover."

Ayame growled. "Not a chance, those bastards killed Sakura…"

He quickly cut across her.

"I get that you're angry, but if you let that rule you, you'll be ineffective in the fight. Now either take cover and hide, or calm down!"

They quickly ducked out of the way of further attacks from the Ivans and Ayame glared at him.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How can you say that; those two were your partners, your teammates; how can you be so cold about their deaths…"

She was shocked by the frostiness of Jacob's return glare. "I do care about them, I know you care about your friend…But this is not the time to mourn, we need to focus so we can defeat these monsters, then we can grieve."

Ayame was about to reply, but then realized he was right. Before she could respond however one of the Ivan's struck her and she flew across the street and hit the wall, crumpling in a painful heap. Jacob quickly opened fire with his submachine guns and, identifying him as the immediate threat, the Ivans turned to him. Despite his best efforts Jacob soon found himself getting cornered. Suddenly more gunfire erupted, distracted the Ivans. Jacob looked over and saw to his shock, Mariko and Takatora, armed with Francis and Matthew's weapons. Both wielded shotguns and Mariko held a submachine gun as back-up. They had opened fire on the Ivans, distracting their attention. The Ivans turned and advanced towards them, Jacob shook his head.

"Madness, still, very brave." He muttered.

He hurried over to Ayame and checked her over. She was okay; and slowly getting back to her feet.

Ayame was shocked by the sight of her friends attacking the Ivans. She shook her head.

"I don't believe this." She groaned. "What is going on here; where did they get…?"

Jacob shook his head. "No time to explain; let's go, we've gotta help them."

Ayame nodded and then noticed something.

"Wait, is that…Is that a supply crate?"

Jacob nodded as he opened fire on the Ivans, distracting them again. "Yeah, spare weapons, extra ammo, that sort of thing."

Jacob immediately focused on the Ivans again and continued to fire. They turned towards him and began to advance, ignoring the shotgun fire from Takatora and Mariko. It was then Ayame emerged, wielding a bow gun. She immediately opened fire on the Ivans. The high powered bolts struck the Ivans; yet no damage seemed to be done; however several bolts struck their visors, damaging them. The Ivan's reeled back before stumbling away and then, finally retreating through an alleyway, out of sight. They were notably a lot less coordinated, bumping into each other and into walls and finally out of sight. Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"Guess those visors are how they see." He remarked. "Well, the battle is over, now it's time…time to…"

He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need too. In silence they all lowered their weapons and holstered them, before going to attend to the dead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 5 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Really, cool, so do I :)  
I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all, yeah there's trouble, and yes Jacob Robins, from the second story, all grown up now and ready to kick some zombie ass; yeah, it's bad for Sakura, also, word of warning, the Ivans aren't done, plus, there's another big threat waiting.  
Daio Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's pretty bad for them.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ayame watched; her eyes blank as Jacob finished setting the three bodies side by side on the makeshift pyre they had built. It was a crude, old fashioned method of burial, but one that would serve. It would allow them to give Sakura, Francis and Matthew a proper burial and at the same time, eliminate any risk of them returning as B.O.W.s. Jacob stepped back; there was silence, Ayame turned her head to look at Mariko and Takatora. They had both bowed their heads, barely holding back tears. Finally Jacob broke the silence.

"Well, time we said our goodbyes." He was trying to sound impassive, but the tremor in his voice gave his real feelings away.

The others nodded and approached the pyre; this was their final goodbye to Jacob's teammates and to their good friend Sakura.

Jacob sighed sadly as he looked up at the pyre. "The truth is…I didn't know Matthew and Francis very long, they were new to the BSAA. But I knew enough to know they were good men, they truly believe in our cause. They deserved better than this, but…they will be avenged, this I know, I swear it."

The others nodded; they then went to say their goodbyes to Sakura. Jacob stood back, giving them some privacy. Finally, once they were done, he stepped forwards and lit the pyre. They watched the flames for some time before knowing they had to leave before the smoke drew the zombies to the location. They quickly reloaded their weapons and restocked on ammunition and then left through a nearby alleyway.

They walked in silence; keeping their ears open for any sounds of movement. Judging by what they heard, there were B.O.W.s nearby, but were not yet aware of the group's presence. Jacob looked back and nodded to them, indicating they should try and keep it that way. As they passed a section of the alley that was visible to the neighbouring street through a mesh fence, they witnessed a sight that horrified Ayame and her friends; Jacob was all too familiar to it now. The police were out in force but being overwhelmed by the zombies; civilians running for their lives, some falling and ending up being eaten.

"The realities of Umbrella's work." Jacob muttered darkly.

They looked at him, shocked, only now could they truly see what he had been talking about. Umbrella was responsible for this; they now understood the meaning behind the crusade against them he was part of. They hurried onwards and soon were back out on city streets. Just then they heard static erupting from Jacob's radio, he picked it up.

"Hello, hello, HQ? Come in, what's going on?"

Then finally they began to discern a voice. It was calling for a retreat, the B.O.W.s and Umbrella were overwhelming the BSAA forces and they were being called to fall back and regroup. However it was clear that Jacob wouldn't be able to make it out in time.

He shook his head and shut off his radio. "Nothing I can do, I'm alone now, but I'm not abandoning you three."

With that he grimly set himself the task of their protection and urged them to follow him.

As they walked down the street, the three remaining friends shared a nervous look, they were alone now, Jacob was the last BSAA agent in the city. Until they regrouped or got reinforcements there would be no back up for him. Yet without flinching he had taken them all under his protection and promised to safeguard them until they could escape or be rescued.

"Where should we go from here?" Ayame asked.

Jacob then surprised her. "Which way to your sister's office?" He saw her look and smirked. "I didn't forget, we're still gonna go save her and then we'll worry about escaping."

Managing a tight smile at this Ayame gave him directions. As they advanced however, they heard the shuffling of zombies, but something felt off to Ayame, they sounded too fast. Jacob however knew what it was and tensed.

"Crimson Heads, get ready, they're faster and stronger than your average zombies."

Sure enough he was right; as they rounded the corner the Crimson Heads spotted them and ran straight at them. Taken aback they hesitated briefly and opened fire a second too late; they nearly ended up getting grabbed. Luckily Jacob was quicker and managed to kill two before knocking a third aside.

He grimaced and cried out to them. "Too many, just shoot the ones that matter and run."

They immediately got to work and blasted a path through the Crimson Heads before running, trying desperately to leave them behind. By the time they had finally done so they stopped, out of breath, it was now late at night.

Once they had recovered and reloaded Jacob sighed.

"We won't get anywhere running ourselves into the ground. Let's find a safe place and rest for tonight."

They nodded in agreement and began searching. They soon found an empty warehouse that served their purposes well. Once they were settled in as best as they could, they all lay down to sleep, Jacob took the first watch. However Ayame found herself unable to sleep and sat up. She watched Jacob as he sat, almost motionless, the gentle movements of his breathing and the way his grip tightened occasionally on his gun were the only indications he was still alive. Finally he broke the silence.

"Can't sleep huh?"

She sighed and nodded, sitting next to him. "No, I guess I'm just worried about my sister, upset about Sakura…afraid, I don't know what."

Jacob nodded slowly. "I know what it is, to be in this situation, to be afraid, to feel…helpless."

She looked at him in wonder and then asked.

"You said…you've been in this since the beginning, since Raccoon City, but that was, ten years ago?"

Jacob nodded.

"I was just a kid then." He explained. "But I survived, thanks to the others. Those who took part in the fight against Umbrella after surviving Raccoon, those who have joined us since. But none of it would've been possible, without him."

Ayame noticed a faraway look in Jacob's eye, as if remembering something; she wondered who this person was he was talking about.

Finally she broke the silence.

"Who is he, this guy you spoke about?" She asked.

Jacob smiled lightly.

"Jason Maxwell; after Raccoon, he became our leader. It's thanks to him we made it through all the outbreaks; he never gave up. There were times when all the rest of us thought it was over, or that we'd be killed. Jason just fought on bravely and never once let himself even think of surrender." Jacob paused and then sighed. "He left the group a few years ago, after his girlfriend Lisa died; I don't know what's become of him since. But we all owe it to him, to keep fighting, to not give up, just like he didn't."

Ayame was impressed by what she heard about this Jason.

She pondered for a moment. "What drove him so much, why did he keep fighting so hard?"

Jacob sighed again.

"Another complicated issue…Jason's father Trevor, was the chairman of Umbrella, the one responsible for this all happening in the first place. Jason was disgusted by his father's actions and has fought against him ever since…Until the day Lisa died, she died, taking Trevor with her…I guess he just felt, he lost all purpose; only he knows for sure."

Ayame sat silently, surprised by everything she had heard, now she knew. It all boiled down to that; everything that had happened was just the attacks of a power-hungry maniac trying to increase his own power and at the forefront of those against him, his own son. Jacob shook his head.

"You should try and get to sleep again; I want us to start off at dawn."

Ayame nodded and, her mind still full of what she heard, lay back down, slowly drifting off.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 6 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, notice Jacob didn't tell her everything.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When Ayame awoke the following morning, it was to the sight of Jacob, crouched with his gun ready; looking around cautiously with a concerned expression. She was about to get up when he raised a hand to stop her.

"Move quietly." He whispered. "Wake the others up, gently, make sure they don't make any sudden moves."

She was confused but did as he said; she quickly, but carefully crawled over to where Mariko and Takatora were lying and gently woke them up, she whispered Jacob's warning to them and soon they all, quietly crawled over to where he was and crouched next to him. The whole time, Ayame noticed, his gaze had never left the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Mariko whispered.

Jacob gently gestured upwards with his head. "Look, carefully, we're not alone."

They did so and froze; there, swarming all over the ceiling, were massive leeches. They watched as the beasts slithered a few feet before Takatora turned to Jacob.

He noted the tension on Jacob's face and knew something wasn't right. "Giant leeches? Are they really that bad?"

Jacob didn't take his eyes off the leeches as he answered. "Alone no, but this number would be deadly…they're all carrying the virus, all infected. Like the zombies, one bite, you get infected too."

The others shuddered at that; they knew now they were going to have to be careful and try to escape without being noticed.

Jacob carefully took his gaze off the leeches and turned to the other three.

"Okay, we're gonna do this carefully, crawl out nice and slow." He explained. "If one lands on you, yank it off and throw it aside, that means they've all seen us and we'll just have to run."

They nodded, Jacob holstered his gun and they began their slow careful crawl towards the main exit door. Jacob took the lead while Ayame came up just behind him, then Mariko and Takatora brought up the rear. That was his insistence, that he be the last one, so he could watch their backs in case something happened. He also noted that his leg had finally healed, so running wouldn't be a problem. They progressed slowly, there were many things on the warehouse ground that, if jolted, would make a terrible noise and alert the leeches to their presence. Occasionally they would story for a moment and Jacob would glance up. The leeches continued to sluggishly slither along the ceiling, sometimes over each other. Yet the swarm, was still thick and would definitely be dangerous if it overwhelmed them. As they continued a slight movement caught Jacob's attention. He quickly lifted his head and froze. On one of the balconies, next to an open door was a shadowy figure. All Jacob could tell from this angle was that the figure was female. Then to his horror he watched as the figure stepped back and reached towards the door. Just as he feared they were not gentle; they slammed the door shut and it echoed around the entire warehouse. The others had also seen the figure and froze, horrified.

It then started; with a grotesque squelch, the leeches began to drop down, attempting to land on the four figures below. Some didn't drop but launched themselves at the four. They immediately got to their feet and ran, throwing off any leeches that landed on them. They reached the door and with some effort Jacob was able to wrench it open and the escaped, throwing off the last leeches the closed the door and barricaded it, trapping the leeches inside. They fought desperately to catch their breath. Finally Jacob straightened up and looked at them all critically.

"Are you all okay, none of you got hurt, any injuries?"

They all shook their heads. Jacob sighed and nodded, he trusted them well enough, they knew the dangers; they would tell him if they had been injured.

"Alright; well, looks like we made it." He stated; he paused and then continued. "I'm dammed if I let this get out of control; let's find Ayame's sister, get out of here and regroup with my comrades, we can do something about this then."

The trio of friends nodded and so, they all readied their weapons and began continuing to follow the directions to the office where Kiko Fujisaki worked. They walked in silence, both in an attempt to avoid detection from B.O.W.s and also due to them being lost in thought or deeply focused. Ayame was pondering what Jacob had told her last night, about Jason and Trevor Maxwell. She could tell from the way he had spoken about it that Jacob hadn't told her everything, she couldn't help but wonder why, but didn't want to dig any deeper. All she could tell was it was clearly a sensitive issue with him.

They continued onwards; however, in spite of their best efforts they heard the scuttling sounds and knew right away they were in trouble. Several Chimera were closing in. They readied their weapons and soon the beasts came into sight. The Chimera advanced rapidly, using the walls to walk as well as the ground. Knowing they couldn't take any chances, the group opened fire on the B.O.W.s with their best weapons. They were able to take down the Chimeras, but only narrowly, as one nearly managed to strike Jacob with its bladed appendage. As it fell and its body dissolved Jacob sighed.

"Too fucking close." He muttered. "C'mon, let's keep going."

Given what they had just faced, the trio of friends were not surprised at Jacob's hurry. They too wanted to find Kiko and get out of this place as quickly as possible. Already devastation was beginning to take hold on the streets and B.O.W.s were beginning to overrun everywhere. Then, adding to their problems, they saw more leeches ahead; only theses ones had gathered together to form large human like shapes.

"Okay, that is messed up." Takatora muttered.

Jacob shook his head. "Doesn't matter what it is, shoot it, destroy them, anything that does damage to more than one of them at a time."

They nodded and all opened fire, even using the grenades they had brought with them. They kept on the move, fighting their way through and finally reached reasonable safety, making it through the back door of a café and barricading it behind them.

Just then Jacob's radio went off. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, it's Seth." The person on the other end replied. "Are you alright?"

Jacob let out a sigh of relief, hearing an old friend's voice, before replying. "Could be better…"

He quickly gave Seth a rundown on everything that had happened so far and also gave their position to him.

Seth sighed. "I'm afraid there's not much we can do right now, these outbreaks have us spread thin. We're trying to regroup, Japan is the main one, the others were small scale, decoys." Seth paused and then passed on orders. "There should be a radio tower nearby, get to it, climb it and you should have a strong enough signal to receive all the info we're gonna send you, that should give an escape route as well as all possible paths to it, in case one is blocked."

Jacob smiled.

"Thanks Seth, we'll do that, I still need to rescue one more civilian before we escape however."

"Just be careful, out."

The radio call ended and Jacob turned to the others and nodded. They had heard the exchange and they now knew their next goal, the radio tower.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 7 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, I know.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see :)  
I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The group of four quickly made sure their weapons were ready and began their journey to the radio tower. As they walked; wary for any attack, Mariko spoke up.

"How exactly is this going to work?" She asked. "How do you plan to get this information you need through the radio tower?"

Jacob took a careful look around for any threats before replying. "We have to climb the tower; hook up my PDA to the relay box at the top and then HQ will send all the info we need to the PDA. After that we should know everything, including hidden routes, around this city. Then we just need to find Ayame's sister and get out of here."

She nodded; Ayame looked up, through the gap in the buildings, towards the radio tower. It was a tall structure, pretty much a straight climb up, but the higher up someone went while climbing it, the thinner the spokes which could be used to climb. Also at that height the condensation in the air made the spokes slippery.

She shook her head. "Sounds pretty dangerous, I guess it's the only way though."

Jacob nodded sagely.

"Yeah, it is…But there's nothing else we can do, let's get going, the sooner we get this done, the quicker we find your sister."

The others all nodded and together they hurried, following the most direct route they could.

As they walked Jacob listened carefully; he was certain he could hear the clicking of Cerberi footsteps. But due to the spaces they were moving through, the echoing sounds of the clicks made it difficult to discern where they were coming from.

"Guys." He whispered to them. "Be very careful, there are Cerberi somewhere, I just don't know where."

They nodded and kept their weapons raised, ready to open fire instantly. They also kept in close formation; it was soon proven good that they did so. From both sides of the street, where there were shops; Cerberi leapt from the shop windows. They quickly opened fire, only to find more Cerberi leaping in over fences and through alleyways.

"Shit, they're gonna outnumber us!" Jacob yelled. "Quick, run, down there!"

They ran; heading in the direction Jacob directed them. They darted into the alleyway and, once inside; Jacob turned and threw a grenade at the mouth of the alley before continuing to run with the others. The grenade exploded, killing a few Cerberi and causing a small collapse, blocking the alleyway, now the Cerberi couldn't follow, even if it meant they couldn't go back. They soon found it wasn't over; in the alleyway was a Crimson Head. The B.O.W. darted forwards; acting quickly Ayame grabbed Jacob's knife and threw it, striking the Crimson Head between the eyes. It groaned and fell to the ground, dead. Jacob laughed and went to retrieve his knife.

"Good aim." He complimented her. "Let's keep going, there'll be more of them, I know it."

The others nodded and they left the alleyway.

They stopped and quickly checked their weapons. It was then Ayame noticed something; Takatora appeared to be sweating profusely, dark shadows under his eyes, breathing heavily. She looked around, Jacob was a few feet ahead, looking around for other B.O.W.s and Mariko was staying close; that dazed look still in her eyes. Ayame turned to Takatora and stepped closer to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

Takatora jumped and looked up, he nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, why?"

She raised an eyebrow at his reaction and he shook his head. "You surprised me."

She knew that was an applicable excuse.

"I was just…You don't look so good." She explained.

Takatora shook his head. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

She bit her lip, she knew something was off. But she trusted Takatora and knew he trusted her. She wondered if she should act and, despite his trust in her, tell Jacob about Takatora's strange behaviour. Before she could make up her mind however Jacob called out.

"Hey, we've gotta get going, let's hurry."

She and Takatora re-joined the others and they hurried onwards. As they walked down the streets, Ayame continued to wrestle with her moral problem. However she soon met with yet another distraction as more Crimson Heads appeared. They quickly opened fire, Jacob called out.

"We just have to fight through them, once we do, we'll reach the radio tower!"

They fought desperately and finally broke through and hurried to the radio tower.

When they arrived they immediately spotted a problem; they wouldn't be able to climb the tower. This was due to the nest of infected snakes at the base of it, Takatora let out a heavy sigh.

"Guess we've got more to kill huh. This is getting ridiculous."

Jacob shook his head. "Don't get complacent, don't forget the Ivans, they're still out there, they'll be back…And there might be something stronger too, so treat everything carefully."

They got to work, firing at the Adders. The first shot caught the snakes' attention and they began advancing to attack. The group were forced to dodge attacks and reposition themselves several times, until finally they were able to kill the last snake. They reloaded and quickly looked around in case there were any more snakes or other B.O.W.s lying in wait. They were all clear; Ayame cleared her throat.

"The tower is dangerous; but I've been up here before at least. I could climb it…"

Jacob smiled and shook his head. "No, I'll do it, I'm used to risks, also…I hate to say it but your attire might…not be suited for this."

Ayame blushed as she realized what Jacob meant. True, the wind at that height would be high and being in a skirt would not help her there.

"Okay, listen; we can't take any risks. This part might be clear, but there could be more B.O.W.s on the way. You three keep guard down here; I'll be back down as soon as I can."

They nodded and watched as Jacob began to climb up the radio tower.

Ayame, Mariko and Takatora took up their positions at the base of the tower, keeping their weapons ready. Ayame looked over at Takatora and noted he looked worse than before, she turned to Mariko.

"Mariko, I'm worried, about Takatora; he doesn't look good, you don't think…"

Mariko tensed and looked over at Takatora before turning back to Mariko. "Yeah, I saw…But, he can't have been bitten by any of those things…we were careful."

Ayame bit her lip and shook her head. "The Leeches."

Mariko gulped, realizing what Ayame meant; then heard a horrifyingly familiar sound. They turned and their worst fear was confirmed. Takatora had indeed been bitten, most likely by one of the leeches, and had now turned into a Crimson Head.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 8 of my Resident Evil story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's pretty bad; well, read on to see.  
I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Well, the worst has happened to him now, just wait though, see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Before the girls could react; Takatora lunged at them. They desperately backed away; Mariko was almost in tears.

"No, no this can't be…" She gasped. "We can't just…what are we supposed to…?"

Ayame shook her head as she ducked under Takatora's outstretched arms and got behind him. She raised her gun and grit her teeth.

"We've got no choice Mariko." She said sadly. "He's one of them now."

Before she could fire however Takatora turned and lunged at her again. Startled by this sudden attack she stumbled back and fell over. With a short cry, full of desperation, Mariko blasted her shotgun, knocking Takatora off his feet. Instead of dying however Takatora began crawling towards Ayame; aiming to eat her. She tried desperately to back off but Takatora grabbed her ankle and began pulling himself up. She tried to kick him but soon he was above her, pulling up past her waist, higher and higher, almost to her neck.

'_No, no, shit no.' _She thought desperately. _'I can't let this…dammit, he's too strong!'_

Mariko watched the whole scene with wide, horrified eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. Finally however she made up her mind, she had to make a choice, Ayame's life was in danger.

"Sorry Takatora." She whispered.

She grabbed the knife Jacob had left with them and stabbed Takatora in the back. She wrenched the knife out as he roared and began to turn. That gave Ayame the time she needed to get her gun free and fire a point blank shot through their infected friend's head. She then pushed the body off and stood up, both of the staring at the remains of their friend.

Unaware of the devastation down below, Jacob continued to climb the radio tower. With a slight grunt of effort he pulled himself up onto a small ledge around the central tower. He looked up, he was about halfway up already, but now things got more difficult; the rungs he was grabbing now were smaller and more slippery.

'_Nearly there.' _He thought to himself, wiping his hands, making sure they were dry. _'One last hurdle, then I'll get what I need…hopefully.'_

He briefly wondered how the others were coping down below. However he then steeled himself. _'I do hope they're okay, but I need to focus on the task at hand. Let's go.'_

So, mentally preparing himself he resumed his climb; trying hard to stay calm and focused, being careful of his grip. As he got closer to the top, he reached another ledge. Here he stopped briefly to dry his hands and prepare for the last leg of the climb. He continued; was halfway up the last part when suddenly the rung his right foot pressed on bent. He fell slightly and was jolted but kept his grip with his hands.

'_Argh, fuck…dammit.'_ He growled. _'Okay, calm down, concentrate, nearly there, just keep going.'_

He quickly recovered and resumed climbing. Soon, finally with one last grunt of effort, he reached the top of the tower and sat on the tiny ledge, next to the signal box. He had made it.

He caught his breath, wiped the perspiration off his forehead and then set up his PDA, ready. He pulled out his radio and quickly contacted Seth.

"Seth, I'm on top of the radio tower; everything's set up." He explained. "I'm ready."

Seth's voice came through loud and clear. "Great work; okay, we'll send you all the data you need, we'll need to send us an update on the situation there; help us when we regroup."

"Understood."

With that Jacob got to work. Finally he finished his report and sent it; before long his PDA beeped and he verified he had all the info he needed.

"No way." He whispered as he read over everything, one thing in particular stood out. _'A way out, it's risky, but it's the best one.'_

It was then his radio went off again.

"Good work Jacob." Seth remarked. "Okay, we're ready now. Find that last civilian and get outta there. We'll be there as soon as we can, then we contain the situation and gather as much evidence as possible."

Jacob sighed. "Yeah; but I don't think we'll find anything about the new viruses here…That's gonna be a bit tricky, we may need to find and gather more."

Seth replied calmly. "Yeah, I got it, don't worry, you just focus on what's important now, get those civilians out of there."

"Understood, out."

With that Jacob ended the radio call, collected his PDA and began the slow, cautious descent down the radio tower.

Ayame fought back tears as she gently laid Takatora's body in a peaceful repose. Mariko stood nearby, her tears flowed freely. They stood silently; both in grief, yet still listening for approaching B.O.W.s. Finally, Mariko was able to speak.

"What do we say to Jacob about this?" She asked; her voice shaking.

Ayame shook her head. "We just tell him the truth…He needs to know anyway; I don't want you to die…or me. We need Jacob; he'll get us out of here."

Mariko nodded; they had to trust Jacob, he had experience. He was their best chance; she just wished they had been able to save Takatora. That Takatora had spoken up about his infection; maybe Jacob could've helped him. They heard Jacob descending and turned to the tower. He stepped off and walked over to them, he looked tired but happy, they guessed he had succeeded.

"It's done; we've got what we need…" He trailed off as he saw their expressions and immediately became serious. "What happened?"

They explained to him about Takatora and he bowed his head.

"I see…If only he told me, why didn't he?"

Ayame sighed. "Takatora hates burdening others with his problems."

Jacob shook his head. "Still, he should've told me, I could've saved him."

"What?" Mariko gasped. "But I thought the virus…?"

Jacob took out a green vial from his pack. "We are given these as standard issue…the anti-virus."

Jacob sighed and return the vial to its pack; both girls could see it in his eyes, the regret and sadness, knowing he could've saved Takatora if he had known the truth.

Finally; knowing they had no other choice, they quickly pulled themselves together. They had to leave the area; hard as it was, there was little time. Like the others they quickly built a pyre and gave the body a quick funeral and then, finally, they fled the area before B.O.W.s arrived. They hurried until they were sure they were safe; finally they stopped to catch their breath and prepared themselves; Jacob planned to share his information with them and to form their escape plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 9 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Yeah, it's pretty sad; well, all I can say is wait and see what happens.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's pretty sad.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The remaining survivors looked around; they had stopped indoors, having found a deserted café and barricaded themselves inside. There was nothing in sight, no sounds, the café was empty. They relaxed and Ayame and Mariko sat in one of the booths. They collected themselves, knowing that it would soon be time. Jacob would share with them the info he had been given. Jacob finished his checks, verifying their safety, however temporary, and turned to face the two girls. It was amazing, seeing the expert way he handled things, as well as how he seemed to be coping. Ayame had to remind himself that he was only nineteen, only two years older than her. Then again, as he had told them, he had been caught up in the danger of the outbreaks for ten years; he had time to get himself used to the craziness. Ayame wondered how long it would take her to get used to the danger of the outbreaks if she decided to join the BSAA. But right now, she had more important things on her mind.

'_We have to find Kiko and get out of here.'_ She thought desperately to herself. _'Once we get out, then I can think what I'm going to do in the future, things will never be the same for me now…I've lost Sakura and Takatora, please, don't let me lose Mariko too.'_

Ayame looked over at her friend; she had taken all the spare ammunition from Takatora's shotgun to use for her own. She sat attentive, waiting, Ayame turned to watch Jacob as he grabbed a chair from a nearby table and set it at the edge of their booth, he sat down, it was time.

Jacob cleared his throat and prepared to begin.

"Okay, our first order of business is to find your sister Ayame." He paused and then added. "I hope you can still find your way from here."

She nodded and Jacob continued. "Okay, we'll find her…hopefully she's still there, has she tried to contact you?" Ayame shook her head. "Well, it's lucky I can even get radio contact here, Umbrella like to deploy jamming signals. Anyway, once we rescue her…we'll get out of here. We now have an escape route."

The girl's expressions brightened; Jacob however looked serious and he shook his head.

"Before you start getting excited; it's very dangerous this route…We're practically going into the lion's den."

The girls remained attentive in their seats; waiting to hear more, suddenly nervous.

Jacob then explained exactly what made the route so dangerous. "We're going to have to go down…into the Umbrella lab beneath the city; we have to use their escape route, an old tunnel through the sewers, it leads outside the city…but it'll be heavily guarded, so we'll have to be extremely carefully. Understand?"

The girls shared a shocked look at what they were hearing.

"What, break into an Umbrella lab and use their escape route?" Mariko questioned. "That's crazy."

Jacob shrugged. "I've broke into Umbrella labs before…All I'm asking is, do you trust me enough to go for this route?"

Both girls agreed and so they left the café, ready to head for their escape route.

They were wary as they exited the café; luckily there were no nearby B.O.W.s. Jacob quickly checked all the data he had been given.

"Okay, there are still a large number of B.O.W.s around; but we can avoid most of them, which is good, I don't want to get tangled in unnecessary skirmishes." He informed them.

They nodded and Ayame spoke up. "Okay, we're six streets away from Kiko's office. Just down that way; through that alleyway. We better be careful though, we could end up meeting B.O.W.s in there."

So, once they were all prepared; they hurried over to the alleyway and entered, guns drawn. Luckily the alleyway was deserted; but it was clear there had been B.O.W.s here recently. At least there had been, judging from the half-eaten dead bodies littering the alley. They exited the alleyway and came onto the next street. They froze when they spotted a figure up ahead who turned to face them allowing them to see them, as clearly as they possibly could. All they could tell of the figure was that it was a woman, young too, at least in her late twenties. She was clad in simple black pants; a black shirt; a hooded cloak which hid her face in shadows; black gloves and black boots. She held a handgun in one hand; she had raised it but when she saw them, she lowered it.

They stared warily; Jacob kept his hand on his gun, ready to open fire in a moment's notice. The woman's hand slipped inside her cloak and then emerged, unarmed. She began to walk towards them; they stepped back warily. The woman stopped; slowly she shook her head.

"I mean you now harm, Jacob." She said; her voice was quiet, cautious.

Jacob started. "How do you know my name?"

The woman merely replied calmly. "I know everything about you…I know about the BSAA too. There is still much to do."

Jacob narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _'I know that voice…But where, it's definitely familiar, but I just can't place it.'_

"You will face great danger while here…stronger B.O.W.s than ever before." The woman stated suddenly. "You will also face two encounters here, that will change everything, someone you thought dead Jacob, they are here, very much alive."

Jacob started at that, but before he could ask what she meant she turned to Ayame.

"You will face the second encounter, it will change your life forever…be ready, as I warn you, it will not be a pleasant surprise."

They remained shocked at the woman's cryptic words, wondering what they meant. Jacob shook his head; they needed more answers, but he wasn't sure if the woman would give them the information willingly.

As it turned out, they never got the chance to ask, at that moment a horde of B.O.W.s emerged from the buildings, wrecked ends of the streets and alleyways. The woman quickly drew her gun as the trio quickly raised their guns. They immediately opened fire; they were surprised at the skill of the hooded woman, she was clearly a capable B.O.W. fighter.

"There are too many." She warned them. "We can't stay here; we must fight our way out and get through the streets."

Jacob nodded. "Alright, that's where we were going anyway. Let's go, Ayame, Mariko, shoot the ones that matter and run; we're going to make a run for it."

They ran, firing at zombies, Crimson Heads and Cerberi as they ran through alleyways, and streets. Finally, as they reached another street, Jacob noted that there were only two routes to this street; the alleyway they came from and the connecting southern street. The connecting southern street would lead them to Kiko's office. He turned and noticed the woman had just set off explosives, blocking it off and preventing any B.O.W.s from chasing them. After that, without a word, the woman ran off and disappeared from view.

"Hey wait!" Ayame yelled, but Jacob shook his head.

"Forget it Ayame." He warned. "We've gotta deal with them."

The 'them' was in fact two Chimera. They quickly opened fire, one fell swiftly, but the other attacked. They quickly dodged and continued to fire, until finally it perished. They quickly reloaded and looked around, the street was deserted.

They caught their breath; Jacob noted something that worried him.

'_We're running low on ammo, not good, we need to figure something out, get more somehow.'_ He thought to himself. _'Hopefully, we'll find some after we rescue Kiko and get down to Umbrella's lab.'_

He then noticed Mariko approaching him.

"Jacob, who was that woman, how did she know you, what was she talking about?" She asked.

Ayame looked curious too; he had to admit, so was he.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly. "I don't know, this is unreal, I have no idea who she was, or how she knows all this. But, we've got no time to figure it out…Let's go, we've gotta find Kiko."

Ayame nodded in agreement and they hurried down to the connecting street.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. So, who is this strange woman, what is her true motive?


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 10 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, of course, that's what makes it Resident Evil.  
I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Yeah, well, glad you enjoyed it.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's a mystery, well, she'll appear again. In the meantime, read on to find out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As they reached the street they turned the corner. Jacob looked around cautiously; but apart from two Cerberi feasting on a corpse behind a barrier, he couldn't see any B.O.W.s in the immediate vicinity. Still that made him no less wary; he knew all too well, and has seen plenty of examples of it here, that B.O.W.s loved to wait in ambush for their prey. However that did not seem to be the case as they advanced down the street. Yet not once did any B.O.W.s appear, Jacob pondered for a moment, he wondered if maybe they had gone after the hooded woman, and if so, had she lured them away deliberately.

'_That woman…'_ He wondered. _'Who was she? I feel like I know her, she knew a lot about me…but, how, and why do I feel like I know her? She's familiar; I just can't work out how.'_

He shook his head; perplexing as it was, he had no time to contemplate who the woman was. He needed to focus; especially if he was to keep his promise and get Ayame and Mariko out of the city alive. They arrived at a moderately sized building with the Umbrella logo on it; a simple office building.

"Is this where your sister works?" He asked Ayame.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's still open, I don't see anything though. Should we go in now?"

Jacob nodded; it was unfortunate but he couldn't determine the threat level unless they were inside.

They entered the building and Jacob looked around, gun at the ready, searching for any B.O.W.s. There were none in the entrance hall. Jacob turned to Ayame.

"Where's your sister's office." He asked, keeping a cautious eye out.

Ayame cast her mind back to what her sister told her. "Second floor, third on the left. She told me in case I really needed her help and had to come see her."  
Jacob nodded. "I don't see any B.O.W.s here, let's hurry, hopefully your sister's still here and hopefully alright."  
Ayame nodded; she led the way with Jacob bringing up the rear. Mariko kept an eye out for any danger; she felt deeply unsettled by her meeting with the hooded woman.

She suppressed a shudder. _'She was so creepy, how does she know Jacob and what's going on here?'_

She could tell Ayame was thinking the same thing as her. They headed upstairs; guns at the ready. They stopped at the top of the stairs on the second floor; there were B.O.W.s on this floor. A pair of Cerberi and four zombies, however they were all dead. Surprised at this they edged closer to the third door on the left and took up positions. Jacob opened the door, yet before they could move into the doorway they heard the sound of movement and a gun cocking.

"Don't come any closer, I mean it!" A female voice cried out.

Ayame gasped and then spoke quickly. "Kiko, it's me…The others are friends, relax."

There was silence for a moment then the woman spoke again.

"Ayame; thank god, quickly, come in, all of you."

They stepped inside.

Inside they saw an Asian woman of twenty with shoulder length black hair, black eyes and a slender build. She was dressed for the office in a black secretary mini skirt; a white blouse and black hi-heels. She was warmed with a revolver which she lowered as she saw them properly. She looked relieved when she saw Ayame; Ayame rushed forwards and hugged her sister.

"Thank god you're alright." Ayame gasped.

Kiko shook her head.

"Me too; I thought I was going to die here." She replied, breathlessly.

She looked up and nodded in greeting to Mariko and then looked at Jacob, questioningly.

Jacob nodded and introduced himself to her. "Jacob Robins, BSAA. Pleased to meet you ma'am."

She nodded slowly and finally she and Ayame parted. Kiko turned to face Jacob properly.

"So, what exactly is going on here, is it truly that serious, that the BSAA have to get involved?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah; it's pretty bad."

With that he explained exactly what was going on and about his plans. Kiko was shocked.

"That's dangerous; besides, there are security measures there, you'll never get past them."

Jacob sighed. "I know but…You can get us through, can't you?"

She realized he was right; her Umbrella security card would get them through. Finally she agreed to accompany them.

They quickly left the building, the street was deserted. Jacob felt something was very wrong here, but focused on the matter at hand.

"C'mon, we need to get to the entrance to the lab, it's hidden nearby."

The others nodded however then they heard something approaching. Jacob realized right away it was a trap.

"Look it!" He cried, but it was too late, they were trapped.

There were only two ways to escape the street without going back inside, becoming sitting ducks in the process, and both were blocked by the Ivans. Their visors had been repaired and they were once more at top strength.

"Oh great, now what?" Ayame asked.

Kiko shook her head. "We have to fight these guys, now?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not them, him."

The 'him' Jacob mentioned dropped from an overhead Umbrella helicopter. They froze as they saw it. The figure was clearly a Tyrant, it stood before them, heavily built, yet unlike other Tyrant's it was clad in military pants and heavy powerful armour. The armour was particularly thick and large on the left arm and shoulder; the right shoulder featured a mounted four barrelled rocket launcher.

Jacob groaned. "Oh all things, it had to be this?"

Mariko couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Wh-what, what is this…thing?"

"The Tyrant-Armoured Lethal Organic System. The most powerful T-Virus B.O.W. a Tyrant armed with computer controlled powered assault armour."

They all looked at Jacob who shook his head at his explanation.

"We recovered evidence and received reports about it…but we never realized they'd completed it."

Suddenly, with surprising speed, the T.A.L.O.S. fired a missile which exploded unleashed a powerful gas that covered the four, causing them to pass out.

Jacob groaned as he awoke; the room he was in was stark white. He quickly sat up; he was in a sealed room that had only a bed in it and several cameras watching his every move. He sighed; he knew at once where he was.

'_Not how I planned it, but we're now in the Umbrella facility, albeit in the prison bay.'_

He noted that he was now clad in just white hospital trousers and had lost all his weaponry. He immediately began racking his brains, trying to come up with a plan, he needed to think how to escape and rescue the others, so they could finally get out of the city.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 11 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, not sure.  
I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, you never know.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, yeah, it's pretty bad, well, you never know, yup they have, well, here's the answer.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jacob sighed as he looked carefully around his cell. However he could see the room was bland, white, with the bed as the only feature. He shook his head as he confirmed the only way in or out was through the securely locked door to the room. He sat down on the bed.

'_Okay, think…c'mon, gotta think.'_ He thought to himself. _'I can't let it end here; I have to find a way out of here; but how.'_

Then, as if responding to his wishes; suddenly the power cut out, emergency lights coming on and all doors opening. Jacob leapt to his feet and immediately looked around; he could hear footsteps approaching. He quickly took cover next to the door; using the low light as his best cover. An Umbrella guard entered, armed with a stun rod; he walked right past Jacob. He acted immediately and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and lower face. The man dropped his weapon and struggled briefly before blacking out from lack of air. Jacob dropped the man on the bed and picked up the stun rod. He then left the room, ready to begin his search for the others. He just hoped they were safe; he wondered what they thought of this incident with the power being cut.

'_I can't believe it; how did that happen? Something's not right; I don't understand it, who could have…?'_

Shaking his head he focused, he still needed to find the girls and get them out to safety.

Elsewhere in the facility, Ayame had woken up in the same style of cell as Jacob. She was clad in a simple white mid-thigh length hospital gown. When the power cut out and the door opened, she immediately took her chance. She had no time to really think things through; or wonder what was going on. Things were happening so fast for her, she decided to simply take her chance and act; her only thought right now being of escape. She heard the footsteps and immediately took cover within a side room. She watched carefully as the Umbrella guards ran past. Before she could react however a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back from the door. She struggled until the person spoke and she recognized the voice.

"Ayame, relax, it's just me."

She stopped struggling and was released, she turned around. "Jacob, thank god. What about Mariko and Kiko?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not found them yet; are you armed at all?"

She shook her head, Jacob nodded slowly.

"Okay, just stay close then, let's go, we'll find them and then we'll find our weapons…and clothes, then we get out of here."

Ayame nodded in agreement, blushing when she remembered the unfortunately revealing outfit she was wearing. Seeing Jacob shirtless brought an even deeper blush, but she managed to hide it as she followed him. They moved silently, searching for the other two girls and anything else they would need. Also looking for wherever their clothes and weapons were stored.

They had moved stealthily through the corridors when suddenly Jacob held up his hand to stop Ayame. She did so and waited; wondering why Jacob had stopped them. Peering through the gloom of the dim lights she saw an Umbrella guard; he stood stationary, armed and alert for any trouble. Jacob signalled for Ayame to stay put and began sneaking towards the guard. He paused and then held up two fingers, indicating there were two guards. Taking advantage of the power being down, Jacob moved towards the guards who turned towards him.

"Hey, intruder!"

They charged towards Jacob but he ducked under their attacked and struck one, knocking him down. He then spun around and struck the second, knocking him out. The first one was starting to get up but Jacob attacked again and he fell down, unconscious. Ayame stared in shock.

"Holy shit." She whispered, amazed.

Jacob gestured for Ayame to follow him again and she did so. They hurried onwards and spotted another guard; he had found and cornered Mariko. She was trying desperately to fend him off, Jacob hurried forwards and jabbed the stun rod into the guards back, knocking him out. Ayame hurried over to her friend, helping her up.

"Mariko, are you okay?" She asked, worried.

Mariko nodded and straightened up. "I'm fine but…this is messed up; where are we, and what's with…these clothes?"

She was clad in the same mid-thigh length gown as Ayame. Ayame looked at Jacob; clearly wondering the same thing.

Jacob shrugged.

"We're where we want to be?" He explained. "Sort of, we're in the Umbrella lab, the prison facility; we need get everything back and get into the main facility, once we do that…Then we can head for the escape route."

Mariko nodded slowly, Jacob smiled. "I know this is a lot to take in, just stick with me. We'll find Kiko and our clothes, equipment and such…Then we'll get ready to escape."

Mariko agreed and the trio progressed onwards, still avoiding guards when they could. Until finally they arrived at a cell, there were three guards outside it.

Ayame shook her head. "Couldn't make it any more obvious that's where they're keeping Kiko, huh?"

"Unless it's a trap." Jacob pointed out. "Still, only one way to know for sure…"

He advanced slowly and then knocked out the first one, attracting the attention of the other two. Before the second could react Jacob knocked him out too; the third managed to dodge the attack but suddenly was grabbed from behind by Kiko. Jacob reacted immediately and knocked him out. Like the other girls Kiko was clad in the simple hospital gown.

"Thank god you guys showed up." She said, trying to keep her voice even. "Let's go, looks like we got into the facility…just not the way the planned."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, let's go, we need to keep our eyes open, those guards are still after us."

Kiko agreed and they left the area; searching every room as they passed.

Finally they found what looked like a storeroom; in the dim light they saw various lockers.

"Okay, search everything; grab anything you think we'll need." Jacob told them.

They did so rapidly and, using the locker doors for cover, changed. Soon they were fully dressed again and had all their weapons back, with full supplies of ammo now. Believing their school uniforms to be impractical Ayame and Mariko had changed their clothes, taking some they found in the lockers. Their new clothes now consisted of a pair of cargo pants; a grey T-shirt; a black jacket; white socks and black sneakers. Jacob nodded as they left the room.

"Okay, hopefully we'll be able to find our way to the main facility, once we're in there…then we'll be able to escape."

Just then the power came back on and they knew they had to hurry; now their escapes would definitely be noticed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 12 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Yup, it was, still no closer to her identity however; glad you are enjoying it. Also remember the warning she gave about the future meeting they will face, that will affect Jacob and Ayame directly.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

They moved quickly; keeping their eyes open and listening carefully. Any time now they're escape would be found out and the Umbrella guards would be on alert. To top it off; Jacob had a feeling that, like the other times he had been in an Umbrella lab, B.O.W.s were also on the prowl. Soon; much to their relief, they reached the door separating the prison facility from the rest of the lab. Luckily no alarms had been sounded yet, but they faced a problem, the door was locked and required a key card to access. Jacob bit his lip and shook his head.

"Right, I was anticipating this; we need to be quick." He remarked. "If that alarm goes off, the security level will go up, making this useless…Kiko, do you still have your access card?"

Kiko nodded and smiled, realizing what Jacob meant. "Of course; here we go, let's hope this works; not exactly sure of my exact level of clearance."

She took out her access card and swiped it, opening the door. She slipped the card back into her pocket; as she did so, Jacob noted its green colour.

'_Green, but that's high access, even if the alarm went off she would've been able to unlock the door.'_ He noted to himself in confusion. _'But she's only a low level employee, how would she have such access.'_

He shook his head; there was a reasonable explanation, it might not be her access card, but one for a higher level employee. They quickly hurried through the open door and into the main facility.

They were now in the main lab; it was then finally that the alarm went off.

"Took them long enough." Ayame commented. "Let's go; we've gotta get out of here."

Jacob nodded and checked his PDA for their escape route. "Okay, we need to work our way through the labs…Looks like we need three specific key cards, located in the labs; I have their locations on the map. From there, we go through the purification facility, a containment room and then we'll reach the main office, the escape route is there."

The others nodded; Mariko looked around as they heard the footsteps of the Umbrella guards approaching.

"Well, should be easy, just Umbrella's private army between us and freedom, let's not forget the B.O.W.s." She quipped.

Ayame shook her head. "Yeah, but we have a BSAA agent with us, someone trained to deal with this."

Jacob just laughed and readied his weapon. "Stay focused people, we'll get through this."

They also readied their weapons and they began to advance through the labs. Thanks to Jacob they still confronted the Umbrella guards; but were able to outflank them and take them by surprise. At Jacob's signal they opened fire on the group. Stealth was no longer an option due to the alarm going off. Taken by surprise at least half the guards were taken down before they could respond. Taking cover both groups traded fire until the guards were finally killed. The group was uninjured, although Ayame had been grazed by a bullet, leaving a small burn along her cheek.

They quickly reloaded and continued onwards; remaining cautious. There were other Umbrella soldiers in the labs, and there was still the B.O.W.s to deal with too. However, as they advanced, they passed a collection of rooms that were clearly labs, containing the equipment and files. Jacob suddenly stopped; causing the girls to stop and turn to face them.

"Jacob." Kiko called out.

He turned to them and gestured with his head to the room. "I know we have to escape, but I have to do too; this may be my only chance. I need to gather as much information as possible for HQ."

Kiko shook her head. "You can't be serious; there's no time for this, we…"

"I agree with Jacob." Ayame stated. "He's right, he has a job to do, if finding this information can prevent further outbreaks; then why not grab it when we can."  
Kiko groaned but nodded. Mariko smiled and nodded in agreement. "Let's go then, we'll watch your back Jacob."  
He nodded and smiled back.

"Thanks, okay, it's shouldn't take long."

They turned and headed into the lab; while the girls watched for any danger, Jacob began rooting around the information; even using the computer to gather more. Finally, he had all the information he needed in electronic form on his PDA. He turned to them.

"Let's go, we can get outta here now, I got it all." He explained.

They nodded and left the lab, they noticed however that Jacob seemed deeply troubled.

The girls shared glances as Jacob led them out of the lab and towards the section of the lab where the key cards they needed were. He was unusually grim; it worried them. Finally, Ayame realized the others were looking for her to talk to him.

She prepared herself; and spoke. "Jacob, what's wrong?"

Jacob sighed and explained. "We…This is a bigger problem than I thought. As we thought, Umbrella is behind this but…They were researching a new virus here, it's almost complete. They've moved it to a new facility; which means, we're going to have to try and find that too."

Ayame stared, wide-eyed.

"A…A new virus?"

"Completely new…and a lot more deadly according to the notes." He stated.

That sent a wave of horror through them; Kiko looked overwhelmed, clearly trying to fathom how the company she worked for could do all this. Their thoughts were cut off however when they heard the approach of B.O.W.s. They quickly prepared themselves as Crimson Heads and Cerberi rounded the corner. Reacting immediately they opened fire, prompting the B.O.W.s to attack, however the continued gunfire was enough to slow down the attack. This allowed the group to reposition themselves, making it harder for the infected to attack. Finally, only on Crimson Head remained and it grabbed Jacob, about to attack him. Just then another gunshot rang out and it fell dead.

They looked around wildly and soon saw the source of the gunshot. It was her again, the hooded woman.

"You…" Jacob began.

However the woman merely put her weapon away, turned and ran.

Jacob immediately took off after her; the girls followed him.

He looked over his shoulder and told them. "She can't get outta here, the security door, we need to corner her and then we can get some answers from her."

They agreed and continued their pursuit.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 13 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, don't forget, Jacob's thoughts are also valid, she might have picked it up when they retrieved their clothes and equipment, might not actually be her card.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, cool :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, it's more good luck than anything else. We'll see what happens, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

They continued their pursuit of the woman; sometimes only just keeping up and turning a corner to find the hem of her cloak whipping around the next one. Jacob glared and continued to urge them forwards.

"C'mon, we're nearly at that door, just a bit quicker, then we can corner her." He told them.

They hurried on, finally finding the door; yet to their shock, the woman had vanished completely from view. They stopped at the door and looked around; there was no possible hiding place elsewhere in the corridors.

Jacob was aghast. "What, impossible, how could she get away? We had her cornered."

It was then Kiko spotted something. "Look, up there."

Jacob looked up; out of reach for all of them, even if they gave each other a boost, was a ventilation shaft. It hung open and now it made sense; the woman had somehow reached the shaft and managed to get on the other side of the doors without needing the key-cards.

"Unbelievable." Jacob muttered; lamenting their lost chance to find information, or at least who that woman was.

Ayame shook her head. "She's long gone…now what do we do?"

Jacob shrugged. "Find the key-cards, what else."

The others nodded but then Mariko spoke up.

"Jacob, just who is this woman, how does she know you?"

"I wish I knew. There's definitely something familiar about her…and she must have some athletic skill to get that jump." He replied forlornly. "I'm just trying to remember, where I've seen that before."

Unable to come up with any answers at present the group followed Jacob's map, heading for the first key-card.

They soon found the location of the first key-card; only to find the room had become a nest for Adders. Jacob bit his lip.

"This'll be tricky; we'll need to be careful." He remarked, before adding. "It's good Lydia isn't here, she'd be freaking out, she hates snakes."

Seeing their confused looks he added. "Lydia's a member of the BSAA, like me she's been fighting Umbrella since the beginning."

Jacob sighed and pulled out his last grenade. "Well, this should help, considerably."

He primed the grenade and threw it into the room before closing the door and waiting. The explosion rattled the shatterproof glass and door. Ayame peered carefully through the window.

"Three of them survived." She informed Jacob who smiled.

"Well, those are better odds than what we had before. Let's go."

He opened the door and they entered, taking careful aim and firing at the Adders, killing them. Searching through the wreckage of the room they found the key-card and Jacob quickly pocketed it. He checked his map and led them to the location of the second. This one was also a nest; Jacob speculated the third one would be a nest too. This time it was a nest for the Leeches.

"Those things that infected Takatora." Mariko growled.

Ayame shook her head. "Steady Mariko, we don't have any grenades, I don't fancy taking them head on."

Kiko however looked around and spotted something, she quickly formed a plan.

She turned to Jacob quickly.

"Jacob, look there." She said, directing his attention to what she had seen. "Gas canisters; we can use them to create the same effects of a grenade."

Jacob smiled. "Perfect, okay, let's hurry, before they realize the doors open and they try to get out."

They got to work picking up and rolling the gas canisters into the room and then, once ready they took cover. Jacob fired at shot and slammed the door shut; the resulting explosion was immense and caused the shatterproof glass to spider-web. They cautiously opened the door; the stronger explosion had result in the death of all the Leeches. Thankfully, being kept in a safe, the key-card was undamaged. The safe door was blown off so they could retrieve it without having to worry about a key or combination. They immediately began heading for the last one. They soon found it and just as Jacob predicted, it was a nest, the worst of all, a nest for Chimera; there were at least four of them in the room.

"Strongest weapons at the ready, let's get to work." Jacob warned them.

They prepared themselves and opened the door, entering the room, firing their weapons. The Chimera made terrible clicking sounds and began to attack. It soon became a game of cat and mouse, with each member of the group taking on a Chimera, luckily their guess had been right and no more were in the room. Finally, after a taxing battle, they finally killed the four Chimera and retrieved the last key-card, heading back to the door.

Once there they quickly used the key-cards and unlocked it. Heading inside they found themselves in the purification room; all the water and gas used in the facility was filtered through this room, which fulfilled the purpose of its name perfectly.

"Where to now?" Kiko asked; sounding rather nervous.

Jacob pointed over to a door on the opposite side of the room. "That leads to the next corridor, we just follow the path, it's fairly linear now; hard to get lost."

The others nodded and they began to advance towards the door when suddenly a rumbling caught their attention. With bone jarring force, one of the Ivans landed in the room; the other arrived shortly afterwards.

"Shit, them again!" Jacob cried.

Kiko broke out in panic. "Oh, God, no, please no…Shit, shit…"

Then, panic overtaking her she ran.

"Kiko!" Ayame called out after her sister but Kiko ran through the exit door and disappeared from view.

Before they could even think of pursuing Kiko, the Ivans began to close in; they now had no choice but to fight. Jacob quickly pushed the girls down, dropping to the ground himself, as the Ivans swung their fists to attack. They quickly rolled out from between the Ivans and immediately opened fire. The Ivan's shrugged off the rounds, forcing them to resort to their stronger weapons. They knew they wouldn't be able to kill the Ivans; their best resort was to stun them long enough to escape and go after Kiko.

They continued to open fire upon the Ivans, dodging the attacks as they came. However the Ivans clearly had more stamina as Jacob and the two girls found themselves getting tired, while the Ivans were barely fazed by all the bullets they had been struck with.

"Shouldn't we hit the visors?" Ayame asked. "That seems to be a weak point."

Jacob shook his head. "It was, but I've been shooting at the visors, they've been toughened up."

Dodging another attack Mariko quickly blasted the nearest Ivan in the face with her shotgun. That was enough to make him stumbled and drop to one knee. Taking their advantage, they all focused fire on the second, dropping him too. Quickly they turned and ran towards the exit door and slammed it shut behind them. Jacob tampered with the security console, ensuring the door sealed itself, so the Ivans couldn't follow. He turned and nodded to the others, now they had to hurry and catch up with Kiko and find her, before it was too late and something happened to her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 14 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, okay.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, they are, well, just wait and see, glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Once they had caught their breath, reloaded and prepared they began their search for Kiko. They looked around, they stood in a long corridor; Jacob shook his head.

"There's only one way she could've gone, there are no other rooms in this corridor except the one at the end there. I just hope she didn't get herself hurt."

The others nodded.

Ayame fidgeted nervously. "We need to hurry; if she's somewhere ahead we can find her, what are the rooms beyond this corridor?"

Jacob consulted his map.

"Just the aquarium, just beyond that door, another corridor and the main office. From there we'll find the escape route. With luck, Kiko's already found it and is safe…If not; let's just hope she's in one of these areas, safe and waiting for us."

Mariko shook her head. "Given the way she reacted to those things, she probably thinks we're dead." She sighed and then added. "I doubt she's waiting for us, but hopefully she has already escaped."

Jacob smiled. "Well, only one way to find out, ready to go?"

They nodded and together they advanced down the corridor. They kept their guns at the ready but with little cover; nothing was there to ambush them. They were surprised when they reached the end of the corridor and nothing attacked them. However they knew they were far from safe, they could hear the pounding and the straining from the other door and knew the Ivans were back on their feet.

Knowing that lingering would lead them to having to confront the Ivans again, they didn't hesitate. Immediately Jacob opened the door to the aquarium room and they hurried inside, closing the door behind them. It was then they got a good look at their surroundings and Jacob immediately tensed. The room was circular, they were standing at one end of a large metal catwalk which extended straight over to the other end of the room; at that end was a door, the way through to the next corridor. In the middle of the room the catwalk split into four, with another catwalk bisecting the one they were on; this one went to a control panel at one end of the room and a freight elevator on the other. These catwalks were positioned over a large deep pool of water. From his own personal experience Jacob knew that pools of water were a bad thing during an outbreak. As Ayame and Mariko were about to proceed Jacob stopped them and quickly explained.

"We have to be careful; there might…Neptunes in here."

"Neptunes?" Ayame asked, confused.

Jacob nodded and clarified. "Infected sharks, Umbrella's losing faith in their capabilities, but there's still a few samples left, usually they're kept in rooms like this. Luckily this water's below the catwalks, that way they can't directly attack us from underwater."

The girls nodded nervously.

"So, what should we…?" Ayame began.

Jacob prepared himself and then began to walk out slowly, weapon drawn. The girls made to follow him but he signalled them to stay put. They watched nervously as he began his advance.

Jacob reached the halfway point when he saw the disturbance in the water. The girls noticed it too and were about to cry out when Jacob darted back, just in time as first one Neptune leapt out, followed by another and another, three in total. They all immediately took aim with their strongest weapons, knowing they had to be careful; the Neptunes were in an area favourable to them after all. With prey already in sight the Neptunes leapt to attack Jacob again. He quickly dodged and opened fire, trying desperately to hit their undersides and inside the mouths. Ayame joined in, using her bow gun and handgun at the same time. Mariko used her submachine guns to provide cover as Jacob and the girls attempted to regroup, out of reach of the Neptunes. By the time they were successful, they stood on the small platform with the control panel, only just out of reach. One Neptune was dead, which served to distract the other two as they devoured the corpse.

"What do we do now?" Ayame asked. "We have to destroy them, quickly."

She was right, they could hear pounding on the door again and knew the Ivans had made it to the door and were now trying to break it down; they had almost caught up with them. Jacob wracked his brains, trying to come up with a plan; however an idea then suddenly occurred to Mariko.

She turned to Jacob and Ayame and spoke quickly.

"Guys, I have a plan, it just might work." She paused; made sure she had their attention and then continued. "Right, I'll use my shotgun on one of the other two Neptunes, then hopefully, all the blood will make them fight amongst themselves."

Jacob smirked and finished for her. "In the confusion, we escape, brilliant, it's worth a shot, let's do it."

They got ready to run and Mariko fired, the shotgun blast killed the second Neptune and the last one began devouring the corpse. They hurried over to the door they were trying to reach. Just as they made it the other door broke open and the Ivans entered. The Neptune leapt up and attacked them, knocking one underwater. The remaining Ivan grabbed the Neptune and prompting slammed through it with his fist, killing it. Before it could advance however Mariko fired her shotgun again. This made the Ivan stumbled and fall over the catwalk railing, into the pool below with the other one. They quickly opened the door and hurried through, stopping to reload and catch their breath again, they had made it.

"We did it." Mariko gasped.

Ayame smirked. "We're safe for now, the Neptunes are dead, and I don't see the Ivans getting out of there in a hurry."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, we're okay for now, let's find Kiko and get out of here, not much further to go."

Ayame nodded and, now recovered, they prepared themselves to continue onwards. They knew right away they were going the right way as, lying on the ground just outside the aquarium, as if dropped while someone was in a hurry, was Kiko's access card. Ayame picked it up, relieved that her sister had at least made it this far. They just had to catch up to her now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 15 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, okay then.  
I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Yeah, they most certainly are; Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, oh, those words are going to seem very ironic after you read this chapter, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Right, let's get going." Jacob told them; his voice brisk and business like. "This corridor is winding, sharps turns, but it only really goes in one direction and we can't get lost."

The girls nodded and Mariko spoke up. "Not much further now, just gotta reach the main office and that's us, right?"

Jacob nodded and together they progressed down the corridor. As they walked their kept their eyes open for any signs of Kiko. As they walked Ayame looked around, concerned, she couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched.

'_It's gotta be her, that woman, but what does she want, why is she here?'_ Ayame wondered quietly to herself. _'How is she connected to Jacob, she keeps helping us, but why, I just don't understand.'_

No matter how hard she tried, nothing made sense. She glanced over at Jacob and noticed his frustrated look; she guessed he was thinking along the same lines.

True enough he was. _'That woman; if I see her again, I'll make sure I catch her, she needs to answer some questions; her intervention has happened too much for it to be coincidence.'_

He was mentally debated if he should inform HQ of the woman. However thoughts of that woman were driven from his mind when he discovered another clue left behind, indicating Kiko had come this way.

Ayame spotted it first and pointed it out.

"Guys look."

They followed where she was pointing and spotted Kiko's hi-heels, they had clearly come off as she had been running. There were also dead B.O.W.s, Jacob examined them and managed to pull a bullet out of one.

"A revolver bullet, Kiko used a revolver; it's a good sign, right?"

Ayame nodded and Mariko agreed, adding. "If she died we would've found her, she's ahead; let's keep going."

They continued onwards; Jacob checked the map and verified they were at least halfway through the corridor now. They continued, finding more evidence of Kiko's actions in the dead B.O.W.s although she hadn't dropped anything else. They rounded a corner which, according to Jacob's map, was the second to last before they reached the main office. Standing waiting for them was the Hooded Woman. They froze and then Jacob noticed her pocketing a vial of some sort. He quickly stepped forwards and aimed his gun at her.

"Hold it!" He warned her. "You're not going anywhere; you owe us some answers!"

The woman didn't even flinch; she merely shook her head and spoke calmly.

"Put the gun down before you embarrass yourself."

Then, with barely any effort she grabbed Jacob's arm, jerked it aside, knocking his gun out his hand and then backhanded him, knocking him to the ground. Mariko gasped and Ayame hurried to help Jacob back up.

The woman regarded them with cold indifference.

She shook her head and then spoke again. "You're getting closer to that meeting I told you about…Once you go through that door, everything changes, you'll see the danger is much greater than you thought."

She paused and looked over at Ayame.

"Things will change especially for you. What you discover will hurt you, but you cannot let it beat you…"

Enraged Jacob cut across her. "Enough, you're talking in riddles; just tell us straight what you mean!"

The woman shook her head. "No, I see no need to, since you're about to find the truth yourself…I will be taking my leave, maybe we'll meet again, maybe not. But I will tell you everything…eventually."

Jacob growled but then the woman gave a faint smile. "If you want good news, your BSAA have reclaimed control of the city; when you get back to the surface you'll find them ready to begin the clean-up operation."

Jacob sighed.

"That's something at least…Fine; I guess we're get anywhere anyway."

With that the woman walked off, leaving them as she went back the way they came. They all shared a look, but decided they had no choice now; their escape route lay in this direction. Preparing themselves for whatever lay ahead they advanced down the corridor and finally made it to the door leading to the main office. Jacob looked at the girls, nodded and together they opened the door and entered.

They stopped; Kiko stood there, despite what they thought she wasn't barefoot but wore black flats. She smirked when she saw them.

"So, you've made it…took you long enough."

Ayame smiled and stepped forwards. "Kiko, I'm so glad you're alright; you waited for us."

Jacob however felt something wasn't right; soon he discovered why. Kiko raised her revolver and aimed it at them, still smirking.

"Kiko?" Ayame gasped, shocked by her sister's actions.

Kiko shook her head. "I'm glad you're here, when I told him you were coming Jacob, the boss got very interested."

At that moment the boss stepped out of the shadows and smirked as Jacob stared in disbelief.

"Impossible" He gasped in shock and horror.

The boss laughed, his laugh was cold, dark and humourless. "Not at all; you're eyes aren't playing tricks, it's me…Jacob."

The boss was a forty-eight year old Caucasian man with short slicked back black hair and black eyes. He was clad in black dress pants, a white shirt, a dark blue tie, black suit jacket, black socks and black shoes. Jacob knew immediately who he was.

"Trevor, you're alive!?"

Trevor Maxwell smirked darkly.

"Yes, I am alive…Kiko Fujisaki, my most trusted employee. She played you all for fools." He laughed again. "Now you are all trapped; there will be no escape for you."

Kiko laughed too; sounding very cold. "Indeed, say goodbye."

Ayame shook her head in disbelief, finally she found her voice.

"But…My sister, you…?"

Kiko laughed. "Please, you are weak, Trevor knows, power is what matters and he has given me power."

"Farewell, all of you, we'll be leaving and you…will perish."

With that he casually pressed a button on his desk.

Before they could react a trapdoor opened beneath them, dropping them into a large pit. They fell and hit the ground hard. They quickly recovered as they heard sounds up above and then suddenly, a door opened opposite them and they quickly prepared for anything. However they froze when they saw that their opponent was none other than the T.A.L.O.S.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 16 of my Resident Evil story.

**Reviews**

**I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Yeah, Kiko's betrayal, now they're in serious trouble.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Diao Lover: Well, things are going very difficult for them now, thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The T.A.L.O.S. didn't hesitate and immediately opened fire on them with its shoulder mounted rocket launcher. The rate of fire was incredible, being more akin to a submachine's rate of fire than the single shot of the rocket launcher. Jacob luckily however, utilized his submachine guns to open fire and destroy the rockets in mid-air. He noticed the rockets were compact, only having a small blast radius, most likely so the T.A.L.O.S. wouldn't blow itself up in the pit. Undeterred by its failed attack it leapt at them, swiping with its left arm.

"Move!" Jacob yelled.

They ducked and quickly moved out of the way of the second attack, getting behind it. They quickly opened fire but the T.A.L.O.S. didn't even react to the shots. It was as if it was undamaged. Its only response was to turn and, at a speed faster than they thought possible for anyone; it charged, ready to tackle them into the wall. They tried desperately to get out of the way; reacting only just in time and narrowly avoiding being crushed. The T.A.L.O.S. pulled itself back, still unperturbed and unharmed. It had simply left a hole in the wall, knocking loose some electrical wires. It turned to face them again and fired more rockets; unable to fire in time they had to dodge again. The rockets impacted with the wall and in the holes left behind, more electrical wires were exposed.

As they watched; it reached up and pressed a button the side of its rocket launcher. Jacob shook his head.

"Great; still nothing, I don't like where this is going." He muttered.

Ayame bit her lip. "I don't…I don't think we're doing anything, this thing doesn't seem to have any weaknesses."

However they were distracted when the T.A.L.O.S. fired again. They tried to dodge the rockets only to find them following them. It had activated the homing function and Jacob grit his teeth.

"Only one option now."

He used his submachine guns to destroy them and quickly looked around.

He growled. _'Dammit, how…there's gotta be a way out of this…Wait, that's it.'_

He smirked as an idea suddenly occurred to him. "I've got it, don't waste any more bullets, just stick close…I've got an idea, we need it to charge at us again."

Confused the girls nodded and they moved cautiously, the T.A.L.O.S. turned to keep them in sight. It was clearly debating the weapon to use. Finally it made up its mind and charged at them again. They leapt out of the way; Jacob had told them what to do, so that the girls landed safely out the way and Jacob landed near the already exposed wires from the previous charge. Jacob immediately grabbed the nearest wire and thrust it into the T.A.L.O.S.' leg; completing the circuit and sending electricity coursing through it. Sparks flew and a burning smell filled the pit before finally the T.A.L.O.S. fell to the ground, unmoving. They stood up and verified that the T.A.L.O.S. was indeed dead before relaxing.

They reloaded and finally, with the danger past, the impact of what just happened fully hit Ayame. Her sister had betrayed them, she was working with Umbrella, not just as a typist, but as one of the higher ranked employees; in Trevor's inner circle and responsible for the outbreaks and likely plotting further ones, all to test their new viruses. She collapsed in a heap, dazed. Jacob and Mariko hurried over to her.

"I…I can't believe it; guys, I'm…I'm sorry." She choked out; almost in tears. "If I…If I hadn't insisted on us going after Kiko, we might've escaped; if I'd known…"

Jacob shook his head. "But you didn't know and she was your sister…You felt obligated to try and help her. There's nothing to apologize for."

Mariko nodded in agreement. "Jacob's right; you did nothing wrong."

Ayame shook her head.

"But, the way she betrayed us…betrayed me. How do we…how do you cope with that? You don't know how…"

"I do know how it feels." Jacob remarked; his voice suddenly serious, dark, pained.

They both looked up at him as he stood up and turned facing away from them. It was clear he was trying desperately to control himself.

"Jacob?"

Jacob sighed and explained. "I told you before Ayame, about Trevor, who you just saw…and Jason."

They nodded; Ayame had shared the information with Mariko while Jacob had been climbing the tower. Both girls wondered why he was bringing this up.

Jacob sighed and finally decided to explain, telling them the truth.

"Well, Trevor has another child; Jason's half-brother, different mothers, but the same asshole for a father…" He paused and took a deep slow breath before admitting. "That other child…is me."

There was stunned silence and he told them of his mother, Ebony Cameza, and how he had learned of the truth, finally, when he was finished he shook his head.

"So, there you have it." He said finally. "I know what it feels like Ayame, more than you think…Both my parents; my birth parents, are part of this mess, my father being the main instigator."

Mariko looked stunned, Ayame finally managed to get the words out.

"Jacob I…I'm so sorry, I just…"

Jacob managed a tight smile. "It's fine; just know; you're not alone. Besides, I consider the Robins family to be more my real parents than…those people."

They waited silently for a few minutes; finally Jacob seemed to recover himself.

"We'll have time to process all this and worry about what to do later." He explained. "Right now…we've gotta get out of here."

The girls stood up and joined Jacob as they searched the pit for any escape route. They spotted a retractable ladder. Jacob frowned and then made up his mind.

"Here, I'll give one of you a boost; you just need to set the ladder down and we'll be able to get out."

Ayame volunteered and Jacob helped boost her up. She climbed onto the ladder and managed to fix it so it reached right down; all three of them climbed out and was ready to return to their escape plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 17 of my Resident Evil chapter, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Diao Lover: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

They finally got out of the pit and quickly looked around. Trevor and Kiko had disappeared; mostly likely having used the escape route the group planned to take themselves. They could see the entrance, hidden behind a bookcase which opened on a hinge, and noted to their dismay that the noise the heard earlier was Trevor making the escape route cave in, blocking it completely. Mariko groaned and shook her head.

"Great, now what?" She complained. "That was our best way out."

Jacob nodded slowly. "Guess we're going out the hard way. Remember what that woman said, the BSAA have taken charge outside, if she's right, they'll have a perimeter set up. All we have to do is get back to surface and reach the perimeter and then we can get out."

"So, how do we get back to the surface, we don't even know how we got in here." Mariko replied.

It was Ayame however who came up with an answer.

"Wait a minute, the freight elevator in the aquarium." She said suddenly. "That's our way back to the surface isn't it?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah…I usually recommend avoiding elevators in this type of situation; but it's our best chance, if we're careful…we should be okay."

So, all in agreement they turned and left the office.

They hurried back through the corridor, heading back to the aquarium; they managed to reach it, much to the girl's surprise they didn't run into a single B.O.W. the whole trip.

"That's odd; I thought we'd be attacked by now?" Ayame pointed out.

"According to everything I've gathered all B.O.W.s are now on the surface, this place should be empty." Jacob explained in reply.

They nodded and hurried over the freight elevator; as they walked the catwalk they looked around. The Neptunes corpses remained floating and there was no sign of the Ivans. They quickly got on the elevator and Jacob worked the controls until it started to move upwards; albeit very slowly. They gathered at the centre of the elevator; Ayame looked around.

"Can't this thing go any faster; I've got a bad feeling."

Jacob shook his head; confirming the elevator was moving as fast as it possibly could.

Mariko bit her lip. "You're right Ayame; I've got a bad feeling too."

Jacob looked around warily; suddenly a distinct grinding sound reached their ears and the elevator shook. They stumbled but quickly recovered and soon saw the source of the disturbance. Clinging onto the side of the elevator, roaring was a vastly mutated T.A.L.O.S. Its legs seemed to have disappeared and its arms now ended in large, razor sharp claws, multiple tentacles sprouted from its back and it was clear it was stronger than ever. Much of its armour was gone, exposing its decayed flesh but the flesh was now as durable as the armour thanks to the mutation.

"Shit, not good!" Jacob yelled. "It's gonna collapse the elevator at this rate. With that thing hanging off the side the elevator we're over the weight limit!"

They knew then they were in serious trouble.

Before they could react the robotic claws on the end of the tentacles lashed out and struck them, knocking them off their feet. Taking advantage of their inaction, the T.A.L.O.S. began attempting to climb up onto the elevator, making it groan under the strain. Jacob opened fire with his submachine guns, attempting to force it back. He was thankfully successful and they got to their feet. They continued to fire, dodging and even attacking the tentacles, trying to force it back. In the end they managed to tangle the tentacles together. The T.A.L.O.S. roared again and with one of its hands, tore a chunk out of the wall and threw it at them. They dodged and had to do so again as another section of wall flew at them. This one knocked over a small collection of boxes; revealing one of them to be holding a quantity of C4. Jacob saw his chance.

"Perfect, keep it busy, try and keep its claws occupied." He warned them.

They did so as Jacob grabbed the C4 and dodged under the knotted together tentacles; he made it right up to the T.A.L.O.S. which roared and tried to bite him. He dodged it and quickly set the C4 before backing off with the girls. The T.A.L.O.S. began to climb back onto the elevator but Jacob detonated the C4, blowing the head off the T.A.L.O.S. and killing it, blasting it off the elevator and it fell down the shaft below.

They collapsed in relief as the elevator continued to climb; relieved to be free of the T.A.L.O.S. Jacob managed a laugh.

"Well, that was close…too close." He remarked sarcastically.

The girls shook their heads but they agreed. Finally, much to their relief they reached the top and the elevator stopped. They were inside a warehouse, back on the surface. Jacob nodded to them and they cautiously approached the door. Jacob carefully opened it and, weapons drawn, they headed outside into the open air.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 18 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: He certainly is, well, he's gone now, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, it is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The moment they stepped outside they noted a difference from the last time they were outside. There were still helicopters flying around, but they were now unmistakeably BSAA helicopters. Jacob smiled and turned to the girls.

"Looks like the woman was telling the truth, BSAA are back in control and we just need to reach the perimeter." He said happily. "Now let's go, and be alert, the labs may have been emptied out, but there's still plenty of B.O.W.s up here."

Both girls nodded; Mariko then pondered something before asking.

"Jacob, is…We destroyed the nests for those leeches, adders and Chimera's do you think there's any left?"

Jacob shook his head. "I shouldn't think so; those Neptunes were the only ones left too. The zombies have been out for a long time…There should only be Crimson Heads and Cerberi left now."

The girls nodded and they began to leave the warehouse. Jacob stopped next to a nearby building and looked around.

"I need to get my bearings, c'mon, shouldn't take long."

They followed him up a fire escape, reaching the roof of the building. Jacob looked around and finally smiled.

"Perfect; okay, I know where we are, I see a good location to try and escape from too." He stated. "Let's get going now, be ready…We're going to head over there right now."

Ayame spoke up, smiling confidently. "Right, we head over; don't let anything stop us, no B.O.W.s, nothing."

They all nodded in agreement and headed back down to street level, ready to make their escape.

As they reached street level however, Jacob's radio went off; he quickly answered it.

"Yes?"

"Jacob, thank god, finally got through to you."

Jacob smiled. "Seth, it's alright; we were underground, probably had no signal…We cleared the labs out, shouldn't be any B.O.W.s down there; but…just in case."

Seth laughed and replied amiably. "Of course, don't worry; we'll check them out too."

"There might be remains of the super B.O.W. down there too; might want to check that out." Jacob explained; he paused and then added. "Seth, there was a strange woman here…"

Jacob explained about the Hooded Woman and everything she had done. There was silence after he finished for a while.

Seth finally spoke up. "Listen Jacob, we'll see if we can find that woman, even if we can't, we'll start investigating, see what we can find about her."

"Okay, I still have two of the civilians with me. I need to get them out." Jacob explained.

There was some quiet murmuring on the other end before Seth replied. "Understood; do have an escape route planned?"

Jacob explained and Seth agreed and made arrangements so that they would have help; now they just had to reach their escape route.

Once the call ended Jacob quickly examined his PDA and turned to them.

"Okay, we're good to go." He told them. "So, guns ready and let's get the hell outta here."

They checked their guns were loaded and hurried to their escape point. They weaved through several alleyways, keeping their eyes and ears open. As they reached the next street they found a horde of Crimson Heads; they quickly opened fire as the zombies saw and charged them. They quickly dodged any that reached them and continued to open fire, desperately aiming for the head. Accuracy was only made tricky by the rapid movements of all involved; however finally they were able to bring them down. Unfortunately their gunfight only drew the attention of nearby Cerberi. They turned and quickly opened fire; looking to take them down too. Finally catching a break Jacob frowned.

"Okay, this isn't going to go as well as I thought; our best bet is what we've been using so far…run and gun okay. Don't stop; just shoot the ones that matter."

"Okay, got it." Ayame replied; Mariko nodded, they both readied their guns, fully loaded.

They hurried through more of the alleyways; keeping their eyes and ears open, sure enough they found more Crimson Heads and Cerberi waiting for them. They opened fire and began running, desperate to make their escape. They finally found themselves getting close to the escape point. At that point aid arrived for them in the form of a BSAA attack chopper which flew in and mowed down the B.O.W.s behind them with its weaponry.

With their pursuit shaken off; they stopped, reloaded and caught their breath, slowing down to a walk. Finally they reached the escape point, a large town square like area next to the south exit of the city. The wall to prevent the virus escaping was impossible to scale, the door was waiting to be opened from the outside by the BSAA agents who were to help them. Jacob turned to the girls.

"Okay, we've just gotta stand our ground and wait for them to arrive. Don't worry, it should be fine, we're nearly home free."

The girls smiled and nodded as they stood and waited; ready for anything, hoping their rescue would come soon, before anything else happened to them.

'_So close, so nearly there, just gotta hold on.'_ Jacob thought to himself.

Ayame was also lost in thought. _'I still can't believe Kiko did what she did, she's with Umbrella, she's willingly behind all this…I, I can't just…What should I do, could I…?'_

Just then they heard an ominous rumbling sound; they shared a nervous glance and prepared their strongest weapons; ready for whatever was coming.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Chapter 19 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's the answer.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, uh, no, he's dead remember, he was completely incinerated.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The rumbling grew louder and louder then, from opposite buildings on either side of the square; holes were blasted in the walls. From them, the Ivans emerged; slowly walking towards the group.

"What, I thought they were…?!" Mariko began; Jacob shook his head and explained.

"Their B.O.W.s, they don't need to breathe; we just put them out of action for a while, now they're back."

Ayame raised her weapons, calling out. "Heads up, here they come!"

Sure enough the Ivans began to speed up as they advanced towards the group, even more rapidly. They tensed and dodged immediately as the Ivans attacked and missed them. The beasts turned to face them again just in time to get a face-full of gunfire. This did not deter them however and they continued to advance. The group continued to fire, refusing to stop, suddenly, one of the Ivans sank to one knee, stunned. The other kept coming and attacked; they dodged and continued to fire. Finally the second Ivan dropped, stunned. Jacob took advantage of this to contact HQ.

"HQ, this is Jacob, I need that backup to get us out of here on the double!" He informed them quickly. "We're under attack by B.O.W.s designated as the Ivans; you should have the file on them!"

There was a brief pause before HQ responded. "Understood, relaying orders now, you must hold on for now, they'll be there as soon as possible."

Jacob nodded and returned his attention to the Ivans as they recovered.

They immediately opened fire, dodging when necessary, however soon Jacob and Ayame's handguns and Mariko's submachine guns ran out of ammo. Discarding the guns and dodging more attacks, Jacob handed one of his submachine guns to Mariko and they used them as Ayame used her bow gun.

"This is bad; if this fails, I've only got one shot left in my shotgun." Mariko warned them.

Jacob growled. "Dammit, this can't be the end; we need to just hold on a bit longer."

Mariko shook her head. "How much longer is that?"

Jacob was silent; then it happened; the weapons ran out of ammo. One of the Ivans was stunned yet the second was still going and lashed out, knocking Ayame aside. She hit the ground, winded, unable to get back up. Jacob growled in rage and ducked under the Ivans next attack and stabbed it in the neck with his knife. The Ivan barely seemed fazed. Mariko opened fire with her shotgun, striking the stunned Ivan, taking its head off, killing it. However now they had no ammo and one Ivan still stood. With a simple grunt the Ivan dislodged Jacob's knife and lashed out at him. Jacob cried out as he took the blow, also getting struck with his own knife. He hit the ground and tried to force himself up, but the pain nearly blinded him. Luckily his knife, still stuck in him, hadn't hit anything vital and was mostly stopped by his Kevlar vest.

Almost as if it noticed its fellow B.O.W. was dead, it turned to Mariko and knocked her to the ground with a powerful backhand. With all three of them now dazed, helpless and, in Jacob's case, injured; the Ivan picked its target and began to close in. Ayame began desperately pushed on the ground with her feet, trying to get away. However the Ivan was too fast. Before it could attack the door in the border wall opened and a large armoured vehicle with a mounted turret gun rolled in. It stopped a few feet away and the top hatch opened; a figure in BSAA uniform emerged and took control of the turret; opening fire on the Ivan. The powerful shots were too much for the Ivan, killing it and breaking it into pieces. With the threat finally removed the trio managed to stand up without any desperation. The girls hurried over and helped steady Jacob, Ayame looked at his wound.

"Are you…?"

Jacob smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

It was then the figures inside the armoured vehicle emerged and approached them. Jacob smiled as he recognized the one at the head of the group; the one who had used the turret. The head of the group was a twenty-six year old muscular Caucasian male with tan skin; medium length brown hair and brown eyes. Like the rest he was clad in the BSAA uniform; it was one of his friends and another who had been involved in the Umbrella Outbreaks since the start; Dylan Henderson.

Dylan smiled and nodded to Jacob.

"Hey, good work, you've managed to protect the civilians and last until we got here." He remarked. "I'd say for dealing with your first full scale outbreak as a combatant, you did really well."

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, thanks…I think I gotta…"

Dylan nodded, noting Jacob's wound.

"Okay, we'll take charge here, gets things under control."

He then turned and gave orders for them to begin bringing the outbreak under control; orders were also given to extract Jacob for medical treatment and to verify the safety of the civilians as well as getting medical attention for them. Before he was taken away Ayame turned to Jacob and smiled.

"Thank you, for everything; we would've died without you." She said softly. "Also, thank you for…for helping me understand, about Kiko."

Jacob smiled and nodded. "No worries, just remember; this isn't over. It will never be, until Trevor is dead and we have everything we need to bury Umbrella in evidence of their misdeeds."

Ayame smiled and nodded as Jacob was taken away. As they were taken away Ayame was lost in thought; she considered what the BSAA were doing, thought about Jacob along with the issues regarding Trevor and Jason along with her own issues with her sister.

'_I can't just sit back and do nothing.'_ She decided finally. _'I won't just let this lie, not when my sister is involved, I know now what I have to do.'_

Her decision made she allowed herself to be led for medical checks, thinking about how to bring up the subject so she could work to make a difference.

* * *

End of chapter, just the epilogue to go now; hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Resident Evil: A New Outbreak**

Final chapter of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**I'm Dead-Gone-and-Over-With: Thanks.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, well, she is, here it is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Epilogue**

On the BSAA base, a fifteen year old Caucasian girl walked down the street. She had waist length blonde hair which she wore tied in a bun, blue-green eyes, tan skin and was rather skinny and tall for her age. She was clad in the cheerleading uniform for her school which was nearby, Winchester High School. The uniform consisted of a blue cheerleader skirt with red zig-zag design going around it with white border; a red shell vest with school initials in stacked form on it and school's wolf insignia behind initials; white socks and white sneakers. The girls name was Shayla Caliente; daughter of BSAA member Lydia Caliente; she had just finished cheerleading practice at her school and was heading home. She was smiling as she reflected how well practice had gone when she spotted someone she knew; it was Jayden Henderson, the five year old son of two BSAA members, Dylan and Katrina. He was the average height for a five year old with short brown hair and eyes; he was dressed for the warm weather in a pair of denim shorts; a red T-shirt, white socks and black sneakers. Shayla walked up to him, smiling.

"Hey Jayden."

He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi Aunt Shayla." He greeted cheerfully.

She was about to reply when they both spotted someone approaching them.

The figure was a young Asian girl, only a couple of years older than Shayla; she approached them and stopped. Shayla observed her cautiously; being involved with the outbreak in the UK made her suspicious of most people these days.

"Um, I'm looking for Jacob Robins." The girl said. "I…The last time I spoke to him, he said…"

Suddenly it made sense and Shayla smiled; she now knew who this girl was. "You must be Ayame Fujisaki, Jacob told us you might be coming. So, you're really here to join us?"

Ayame nodded. "Yeah, if they'll take me, I'll join."

"What about your friend?" Shayla asked; remembering what Jacob told them all.

Ayame nodded and explained. "She's with TerraSave; we figured if we both joined the two most prominent anti-Umbrella groups, we'd have a better chance."

Shayla nodded again, seeing the wisdom in what she was saying; both groups were necessary, despite their different methods; TerraSave had access to things BSAA didn't and vice-versa, so both groups worked in co-operation with each other. BSAA even donated funds to TerraSave from time to time, to help keep the organization running.

Shayla pointed towards a house while explaining. "Smart plan, Jacob's house is over there; go talk to him, he'll help you out."

"Thanks." Ayame replied before heading over to the house.

Jayden looked up at Shayla confused, but before he could ask anything they heard his mother calling out for him, it was dinner time. He turned and hurried towards the house he lived in with his parents. Smiling Shayla resumed her walk home, she wondered how much longer they would be fighting, how much more things would change. One thing she did know however, the friendship and bonds formed by the people here, would never be broken.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
